Hard Love
by JBehrsGurl
Summary: ***UPDATE!!!*** Liz is a new girl trying to find herself a new life, a life that is without her love Max. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!
1. Welcome To Roswell

Title: Hard Love  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: M/L, Mi/L, K/M, A/T, misc…  
  
Summary: Liz has someone (Max) Michael has someone (Who will remain nameless at this moment!) Liz has left Roseville, California to live with her father in –you guessed it, Roswell! I'm not good at these things so read on…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or blah blah blah…  
  
Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'll also be changing one of the chapters to a NC-17 but till then, read on!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Welcome to Roswell  
  
Listening to the tapping of her black and red retro xi Jordan's on the linoleum floor, Liz Ortecho silently walked down the halls of West Roswell High. It seemed like the more she tried to pretend it was just a regular day when she wasn't the new girl in school, it just seemed to become more of a reality that she WAS, in fact, the new girl in school. Smoothing the front of her black long sleeve shirt she took a deep breath and stared at the two large heavy doors across from her. One was labeled "Attendance" and the other was labeled "Principal". Liz shivered thinking about the last time she was in a principal's office. How horrible it was to cry in front of the person bearing the bad news, breaking down in front of the whole school moments later. Liz shook the memory away at once. No use living in the past now…  
  
"Here goes nothing." Liz said and pulled open the door marked "Attendance."  
  
The cascading sunrays pouring through the long windows with the blinds pulled up lighted the room. Two young teenage girls sat behind the counter chatting about god knows what. No doubt the girls were students.  
  
Liz cleared her throat loud, "Excuse me." She interrupted the two blondes.  
  
The perkier one of the two spoke up, "What can I do ya for chica?"  
  
"Hi, I'm new and I was told to come pick up my schedule here?" Liz asked/explained.  
  
"OH! Iz, fresh meat!" The girl squealed, "Just kidding, I'm Maria Deluca and this blonde beautess is Isabel Lovington." The girl named Maria grinned polite.  
  
"Hi." Liz nodded her head.  
  
"So why don't you wind your butt on over to this side and we'll see what we can do. Because as you can see we don't do much here and I doubt we can do anything more than pull up your schedule Liz." She snuffed.  
  
"Speak for your self Maria… I not only know how to do TWICE the things you can I also can type faster than you." The girl named Isabel, teased.  
  
"Whatever." Maria rolled her eyes, "As you can see, she must be my best friend because only best friends can be sooo annoying."  
  
"Ha, ha." Isabel scowled, busying herself by filing her nails.  
  
Liz walked around to the other side of the counter and sat beside Maria while she tried to get her schedule to appear on the screen.  
  
"Let's see, Ctrl + Alt + F1? No, F3? No, F5! Eureka! Okay now I type in Liz –or is it Elizabeth? …Liz what's your last name?" Maria asked, scrunching up her petite nose.  
  
"Here, let me see that." Liz switched places with Maria. Cracking her knuckles Liz typed and tapped the keys so fast Maria's head was left spinning. It might have been awhile since Liz was able to tap into the school's system, but she defiantly didn't lose her touch.  
  
"Wow. H-how did you do that?" Maria gawked at the keyboard in awe.  
  
"Nothing to it, just gotta treat the keys with respect and dignity before you tap into the network of high school education." Liz smiled, reaching across Maria to retrieve her printed schedule from the Compaq IJ300 ink jet printer.  
  
"What do you have first period?" Isabel asked.  
  
Liz grimaced at the paper, "Arts and freaking Crafts?"  
  
"Borrr-ring!" Both Maria and Isabel sang.  
  
"Why don't you do that voodoo keyboard thing you do and get first ring with us?" Maria suggested.  
  
"Yea!" Isabel chimed, "Then we can show you around and let you know the loser's from the winner's." Isabel pointed with her nail file.  
  
"Sure. Why the hell not?" Liz laughed.  
  
"Oh! And what lunch do you have?" Maria asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." She shrugged.  
  
"Let me have a look see at your schedule." Isabel replied looking at the paper, "You're going to have to switch a few more classes so that you can have first lunch with us, "She paused, rolling her eyes, "Second lunch is for the losers of this school."  
  
"Okay…" Liz thought aloud, "Scooch on over and I'll see what I can do." Liz smiled at the screen in front of her.  
  
"By the way, kick ass shoes chica." Maria winked.  
  
Liz looked down at her Jordan's, "Oh, thanks. My ex stood in line for hours getting them for me."  
  
"Ex?" Isabel pinned.  
  
"Well when I moved I kinda had to let him go too. But He'll visit me and shit, not like I can go Max free for too long." Liz shrugged. "I kinda hate to admit it, but… I miss him."  
  
"Max?" Maria asked curious.  
  
"Max Evans, yea. Best sex I'll ever have." Liz laughed lightly; it hurt too much to think of him now.  
  
Isabel and Maria looked to each other and cracked up laughing.  
  
*  
  
If there was one word to describe the student population of West Roswell High School it was "Preppy." Liz couldn't believe how many rich kids went to this school. It seemed as though her father had dumped her in a Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous episode or worse, Beverly Hills 90210. The only upside to coming to "Preppy High" was the all the hot guys that walked the campus. Liz enjoyed the stares and whistles from the boys, but for some reason the girls there seemed to dislike her at once. Walking across the quad Liz was reminded of the MANY times she had to switch school's in order to keep up with the child custody agreement.  
  
1 year with Mommy, next year with daddy…  
  
Not like she wasn't used to the change in school's but it had been a while since she lived with her dad. He HAD in fact, neglected her for 3 years. Her parent's had divorced long before Liz could even realize what the hell was actually happening, what was she to know or care about divorce in the 5th grade? Her father had, had an affair with a woman younger than him and they married. Liz hated the bitch. What kind of a name was Nancy? Her mother had taken the divorce badly so Liz had to pretty much fend for herself; she was street smart and socially a hit. Always being the center of attention seemed to get her mind off what was REALLY going on. Liz never thought she would find someone who would ever TRULY care for her all the other guys just wanted a good "fuck". Liz had ruled out the possibility of ever finding… The One. That was until she had met Max Evans. But even the good things never last long. Liz and Max were like peanut butter and jelly. Corny wasn't it? But that was how Max had described their passionate relationship. Something truly sweet and good, something you could never tire of, and something you would always remember.  
  
So when Liz's mother decided that it was time to take her life, Liz was sent away to her dad. Liz still never understood why her mother had done that, they say she didn't leave a suicide note but Liz found one in her top drawer where she also kept her "Special belongings". The note was sweet and long, it said everything that Liz never actually heard her mother say out loud. So her mother tried to make up for everything on paper. It was the worst day of Liz's life to have to be taken out of her English 11P class to be told that her mother had passed on, it was even worse when Liz couldn't control her emotions and had a sob-fest right in front of half the student body. It hurt Liz bad to have to leave Max, the only boy that ever said he loved her and truly meant it. Not like the others who shouted her name and moaned he loved her while he was experiencing an orgasm. Guys were jerks, any female could tell you that.  
  
But Max was different. He knew just what to say, when to say it, how to say and what you wanted to feel at the same time. He was a ladies man, Liz found her self in many violent confrontations with fellow female students at her former high school. Max was the ultimate lover, but he had faults. He was jealous and possessive. He had beaten any male that would come within 3 feet of Liz Ortecho. He was arrogant and sarcastic. Liz and Max argued with each other more than they would care to admit. But that was the thing about them, no matter how much they fought, no matter how many times they separated from time to time. They we always pulled back together. Like two powerful magnets you tried to pull apart but will always be cemented as one. Max had a very powerful persona; maybe that was what caught Liz's eye first. The way he strolled into her biology class one day and brushed against her softly sending chills up and down her spine. Yet he played it cool, acting as if he didn't even notice her presence in the room. He was assigned as her lab partner, but that wasn't what brought them together. The first sentence out of Max Evans mouth made Liz slap him hard across the face.  
  
"My boy Chris say's you're a freak between the sheets, wanna go back to my place and verify if that statement proves accurate?" He said sliding a hand across her ass.  
  
Liz could not believe the nerve of this asshole! She slapped him across the face immediately after he dared ask his question, "My gurl Habiba says you have a short and stubby quick shootin' small dick, wanna prove the class wrong?" Liz snorted.  
  
It was their first confrontation with each other, but it wouldn't be the last. They had both gotten detention for their public display of snappy comebacks and the cocky Max dared speak to Liz again in the library where their evil sentence was being held.  
  
"And how are WE doing today?" Max casually sat next to Liz in the seat directly to her right and even had the nerve to scoot the chair closer to her, violating her space completely.  
  
Liz could not believe his boldness, "What makes you think you can sit beside me and speak to me?" Liz spat.  
  
"Damn, snobby much?" Max snorted, scooting chair away an inch or two.  
  
"How can you sit there and contradict me when every word out of your mouth is dripping with distain?" Liz snapped.  
  
"Now if I knew ANY of the words that just flew out of your pretty little mouth I'd have a quick comeback. But the only thing I got to say is… What you doing after this?" Max rubbed his chin.  
  
Liz snorted, "Nothing with you."  
  
"I never asked you to do anything with me, I was just being polite."  
  
"If that's you idea of polite-"  
  
"Damn girl why are you so difficult?"  
  
"Why do you keep talking to me?"  
  
"Well I'm not anymore!" He shouted.  
  
"HEY! You two want to earn yourselves another detention?" Mr. Stanley hissed from his office.  
  
"Pshhhffft." Max waved the teacher away.  
  
"Just try me Mr. Evans, you've been in here long enough to receive a season pass." The teacher threatened.  
  
"If you wanted to see me on a regular basis Mr. Stanley all you had to do was ask. But I think that you'd be disappointed to hear that…" He whispered the last part, "I'm not gay…"  
  
"THAT IS IT! Mr. Evans! You have just got-"  
  
"Oh put a cork in it –or better yet put a cork in your ass, might feel like the real thing." Max said grabbing Liz's arm lightly, "C'mon, let's get outta here."  
  
"Excuse me?" Liz replied a bit harsh.  
  
"You wanna stay here with the queer? Or you wanna go and do something more productive with your time Liz?" Max stood tall.  
  
"You are not leaving this library you two." The teacher scolded.  
  
Liz never took to rules, she turned to Max "Well what are we waiting for?"  
  
Things between Liz and Max grew and blossomed soon after that day. 3 weeks later they were inseparable and a definite "idem". They were the talk of the school, Liz being the valedictorian "slut" of the school (Based on the fact that she had slept with a number of the high school big shots or so THEY say to everyone) and Max being the most popular, and hot, bad boy of the school. They were perfect for each other; no one understood them like they had understood themselves. Liz and Max were the only ones who knew entirely what was going on with the other. Max had a best friend that lived in another state somewhere, but Liz never asked where. Max would always change the subject when it came down to the question of whom the mysterious "Best Friend" actually was. Liz only talked to one girl that went their school, Bella, without ripping her hair out for flirting with Max. So the only problem was that both Liz AND Max were the most envied and sought after couple. Every guy wanted a shot at Liz Ortecho, and every girl would sell her soul for at least one kiss from Max Evans. Now that was a huge issue between the two, both were extremely possessive and jealous. Max getting angry with Liz for even "talking" to another guy, and Liz was the same way to Max, though not as bad. Needless to say that both Max and Liz had fought A LOT of the admirers that swooned at their feet and tried to be bold and throw themselves on the other.  
  
It was all worth it to them though. Being loved by someone whom you considered you "soul mate" wasn't anything but amazing. That's why it hurt so much to leave each other. That's why it hurt so much to kiss Max good- bye as Liz Ortecho boarded her plane from Roseville, California to Roswell, New Mexico.  
  
And the fact that Liz had gotten a phone call immediately from her one and ONLY girl friend back home, Bella, about Max doing something stupid and getting arrested was enough to make Liz go crazy. She screamed at herself for leaving Max behind. Knowing perfectly well that he would go back to his old ways piss his father off. Max being dumb had teased an officer –who in turn, ran a record just for the hell of it and found that Max was to be charged for more than one felony, stealing a car, selling narcotics, carrying an unlicensed gun, and beating a guy to almost his death for a deal gone bad. All this had made Max's dad furious and out of tired frustration from his son, so he sent him away to the navy, where he hoped Max would turn his life around. But what Max's father didn't understand was that Max had changed, he had thrown all his old bad habits out and let Liz in. Yet it was too late to try that one. All Max's father saw was the past mistakes, never mind the new life ahead. Liz prayed for the best and waited for Max's letters, rarely would she receive a call…  
  
So in a fast and easy way, that was the small version of the story, Max and Liz shared.  
  
*  
  
After being introduced by her second period Creative Writing teacher to the entire class, Liz sat down in the back. She had purposely sat in the back to avoid the prude stares from the girls and the drool from the guys. Not that many people sat in the back; the seats to her left and right were presently empty. She was in her own little world finishing the class assignment that was passed down to her with a wink from the guy who handed her the paper, when a tall and wonderfully toned guy walked into the classroom 10 minutes late.  
  
He was wearing a letterman jacket for football, of course, what kind of attractive guys like him wouldn't play football? But it was guys like him that set her reputation as an "easy girl" at her last school. Besides, how could she let another man touch her the way she promised Max she would never let anyone else do? So what if she and Max had decided to see other people but always be together and whenever the time came to be reunited, it was all about the two of them?  
  
To Liz's luck, the guy walked to the back of the classroom and sat down to her right.  
  
"You're in my seat but I don't give a shit. So the teach told me to ask you how to do the new assignment." He said rubbing his seemingly tired looking eyes, not once looking at her face.  
  
This was new, he had no drool, "Uh, well… The paper at the top says that you have to find the definition to these words and then write a short story, which to this teacher is no more than 50 pages, using the words listed that you are to define." Liz explained in a nutshell.  
  
"Sounds like a no brainer, can you hand me that book under your chair?" He asked finally looking at her.  
  
Liz looked under her, it was a covered book labeled "Michael" Liz grabbed it and handed the book to him, "Here." She said.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled sweet. "You new?" He asked.  
  
Here we go… Liz thought, "Yea, just transferred."  
  
"I'm Michael," He raised the front of his book for extra proof, "And you are…"  
  
"Liz."  
  
"Liz what? You gotta last name?" He teased.  
  
"Funny, it's Ortecho, and you?"  
  
"Guerin."  
  
"Nice to meet you Michael Guerin." Liz smiled and turned back to her work, chewing on the end of her pencil.  
  
"Stuck?" He asked.  
  
Liz nodded, "I don't know how I'm going to use promiscuous in a sentence."  
  
Michael scooted his chair over.  
  
iGREAT/i. Liz thought. iI REALLY don't need a guy on my jock/i  
  
"I'm not trying to get at you Liz, if that's what you're thinking. I have a girlfriend, who I love very much." He said gently.  
  
"That's sweet." Liz said looking into his eyes. "So… How do I do this?" She quickly looked away, back to her paper.  
  
"It's actually quite simple, what's your theme?"  
  
"It's about a girl who doesn't know what happened to her mother." Liz replied.  
  
Michael lifted an interested eyebrow, "Writing from experience?"  
  
"NO." Liz snapped.  
  
Michael lifted his hands in the air, "Sorry I asked."  
  
Liz softened, "Sorry, but are you gonna help me or are you going to be my psychologist?"  
  
"You have one?" He teased.  
  
Liz sighed, but then she smiled, "You like pulling my chain don't you?"  
  
"Does it show?" He chuckled, "You're too easy." He grinned, rubbing her back.  
  
Liz stiffened at the ieasy/i remark, then realized he meant it differently.  
  
"You okay?" His hand was still on her back.  
  
Liz nodded vigorously, "Fine." She smiled, she wanted to pull away from his touch –but she couldn't bare the thought of his touch leaving her. What was her problem?  
  
"You wiggen too?" Michael took his hand from her back, "I'm sorry I touched you, it was like an reaction. I do that." He shrugged.  
  
"No, no it's not that. It's just, I have a boyfriend." She said.  
  
"And I have a girlfriend, I already said that." Michael replied.  
  
"I know." Liz responded quickly.  
  
"So are things going to be weird now?" He asked backing away.  
  
"No. I'm okay if you are."  
  
"I'm okay." He nodded scooting back towards her.  
  
The tension was still in the air but by the end of class Liz and Michael had an easy flow between them. They even occasionally flirted with each other. But no more than that, they both had someone after all.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Michael waved when the bell rang.  
  
"Yea… Tomorrow." Liz whispered 


	2. Lunch Anyone?

Author's Note: Due to the fact I got good reviews! Here is the next chapter! –Don't worry you WILL be seeing Max and Liz but not until I have a little Polar fun first!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lunch Anyone?  
  
  
  
Lunch was something Liz hated. Lunch wasn't even really about eating. It was about gossip. And gossip was the one thing that Liz just could not stand.  
  
"Looks like it's just me and you today chica," Maria had said as they walked to where Maria referred to as the "it" table. "Isabel is leaving campus with her honey, a real jackass if you ask me." Maria snorted.  
  
"Coo with me." Liz had shrugged it off.  
  
"Okay so let me introduce you to some of the people I hang out with." Maria glided the introduction along, "Liz this is Alex," She gestured to a tall brown haired, kinda goofy seeming, guy who nodded his head polite, "This is i my /i boyfriend Kyle," Maria winked at a total jock type guy with brown hair and a good build. "And this chickadee here, is Tess, Alex's woman." Maria smiled. "You'll meet the jackass later and you already know Isabel. So without further or do… Let's EAT!" Maria sat down next to the jock named "Kyle" and Liz sat quietly at the end of the table to Maria's left.  
  
The girl, Tess, with blonde spiraled hair and big pretty blue eyes smiled big and said, "So glad to have someone new in the group. As you can see, we're quite boring…" She giggled, "Just kidding, nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand.  
  
Liz returned the gesture by shaking her hand and smiling back, "Nice to meet you too, Tess." Liz went back to her lunch.  
  
"Oh yea, there are other people who sit with us from time to time, but mostly it's just us." Maria said between salad bites, "Such as my cousin Sean, or his best friend Derek."  
  
"Oh, okay." Liz nodded in assurance.  
  
"Hey, Liz, how do you like Roswell so far?" Alex started, but was interrupted.  
  
"So, Liz is it?" Someone replied from behind Liz.  
  
"Yea?" Liz spun around in her seat.  
  
"Where you from?" A girl about Liz's height and build scowled and sat down beside Tess. Her piercing blue eyes and long flowing black hair intimidating Liz very little.  
  
"California." Liz snapped.  
  
"Where, in California?" The girl challenged.  
  
"Don't worry about." Liz replied calmly.  
  
The girl was about to reply when Maria came in.  
  
"Knock it off Erin." Maria interrupted.  
  
Erin rolled her eyes, "Where's Derek?"  
  
"He's still in auto shop, he says that his transmission has been acting up lately so he and the shop teach, Mr. Kaputo, are working on it." Kyle explained, not once looking at the girl.  
  
"Why do you want to see him anyways?" Tess asked making a face, "You guys broke up two weeks ago and he hasn't spoken to you since." Tess added.  
  
"Why don't you just keep your pretty little mouth shut huh?" Erin brutally responded.  
  
"I'll keep my mouth shut when you keep your legs closed." Tess shot back.  
  
"Shit." Liz chuckled, "I didn't think you preppy girls had it in you for insults."  
  
"I'm sorry, but was anyone talking to you?" Erin counterattacked.  
  
"You're pretty bold talking to me like that." Liz replied amused.  
  
"Oh spare the background. I know your type." Erin rolled her eyes.  
  
"My TYPE?" Liz shook her neck in attitude when she replied "type".  
  
"Yea, the bad girl trying to fit in with the winners but will never be." Erin snubbed.  
  
"You got a mouth on you, you know that bitch?" Liz began to anger.  
  
"Do you even feel like you belong here? I mean take a look around honey. You just don't really match the quota." Erin tested Liz's patience.  
  
"The 'QUOTA'?" Liz make quote marks with her fingers. "What the fuck is that? Some kind of clique you trying to make so you can have friends?" Liz shot.  
  
"At least I have class." Erin rolled her eyes, "Unlike you, I mean who wears men's shoes anyways? Ever heard of the women's section?"  
  
" i ERIN! /i That is enough!" Maria shouted. "Listen, just because Derek and/or Sean aren't here for your amusement, don't think you can fuck around with us." Maria glowered.  
  
"Nah, it's okay Deluca," Liz stood up, "Let the bitch try and say something else. I doubt she'll be able to walk her slutty ass to class as soon as I'm finished with 'er." Liz replied rolling up her sleeves.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Erin snapped.  
  
"No, you heard me." Liz sneered, "I think it's i I /i that should be the one asking i you /i 'beg your pardon?' Or is that too much for your tiny mind to maintain at once?" Liz snapped back.  
  
"Who do you think you are talking too?" Erin hissed.  
  
"Someone not worth my time," Liz backed away from the table, "This is one of the reasons I had to transfer schools." She closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't need this."  
  
"What's a reason Liz? I bet you're one of those prick teaser's who are all talk and no action."  
  
"Dare to try me?" Liz stepped up to Erin.  
  
"Get away from me you i Ghetto Superstar /i wannabe." Erin grimaced and pushed Liz away. "I've better things to do."  
  
Liz grabbed the hand Erin used on her and twisted it behind her own back, "I beg to differ."  
  
"Let. Go." Erin angered in pain.  
  
"Or what?" Liz questioned harsh.  
  
"Hey, why are two hot babes trying to mess each other's faces up?" A cute 'Mark Wahlberg' look-a-like guy teased, walking up between the two hotheaded girls.  
  
"What do you mean i each other /i ? She's the one that will have the messed up face soon as I'm through with her." Liz threatened, releasing Erin.  
  
The guy whistled, "Rebel chick huh?" He looked her over.  
  
"Is everyone in this school so damn sarcastic and horny?" Liz spat.  
  
"Derek." Erin said to the guy, "I was waiting for you."  
  
"I'm Derek," he said to Liz, "You wanna get outta here?"  
  
"Definitely." Liz replied, eyeing Erin.  
  
"Let's go mama." He took her hand and they left the scene.  
  
*  
  
What was she doing? She was Max Evans girl and here she was, hanging out with a really hot guy named Derek that just swiped her off her feet and whisked her here to some place called Galaxy Rocket. But Max wasn't in Liz's thoughts. In fact nothing but Michael Guerin pulsed through her mind. She shuddered to think of what Max would do to Michael if he had known him. What was wrong with herself? Liz Ortecho should NOT BE sitting next to a guy who presently had his hand too far north of her left leg and was caressing the back of her neck with his free hand as he talked to his fellow jock friends. Liz loved the feel of his fingers massaging the tense muscles in the back of her neck. A massage was exactly what she needed; it reminded Liz of the feeling she felt as Michael has his hand in her back earlier that day. But he was taken, she was taken… They… were taken. They didn't belong together; she belonged to Max and Max alone. Max was hers as much as she was his. Michael had even said earlier that he had a girl friend who he loved very much. Liz loved Max very much. That was the end. End of the war discussion going on inside of her head!  
  
"You okay?" Derek whispered in her ear. Bringing Liz back into reality.  
  
"Yea, you got nice hands." Liz winked.  
  
"You should see what else I got that is nice." He flirted.  
  
"Later baby." Liz patted his knee. "I've got to use the tinkle room." She nudged at his side, telling him to rise up and out of her way.  
  
"Need help?" He asked hopeful.  
  
"Think I can handle things on my own."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Sure you're sure?"  
  
"Positive." Liz assured him, laughing.  
  
Walking back from the "Tinkle Room" as Liz liked to call it, she spotted Erin trying to sly her way into the empty spot that lay vacant when Liz left to the restroom. It was clear as day that Derek was over Erin. It was also very obvious that Erin wasn't over him. Liz had little interest in Derek, except for as a possession issue with Erin. Sure Liz would LOVE to bone the guy but sex wasn't what she was looking for in this small town. Besides, that was what Max was for. Even if she had to fly his as down over here. So when Liz saw Erin cleverly slide herself in beside Derek, Liz took action.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think that you're in i my /i seat." Liz smiled.  
  
"Don't see your name on it." Erin replied without glancing up at Liz.  
  
"That's okay," Liz responded taking Erin by surprise, "I wanted to leave this place anyways, Derek?" Liz looked over at him. "You done chatting with the boys? I'm ready to go home; maybe I can show you my room? It's got an i offly /i big bed…" Liz was devious. She knew damn well that she was just going to have Derek take her home without so much as a "thank you for a good time" but she loved the fact that Erin didn't know this.  
  
"Slut." Erin muttered when Derek over excitedly pushed aside Erin and took Liz in his arms as they vacated the CrashDown.  
  
"No, that would be you baby." Liz licked her lips and winked as they passed Erin by.  
  
*  
  
"Today we discuss Greek literature class," Liz's creative writing teacher, Ms. Brida, said happy, "The Greeks were a very interesting bunch were they not?" An eager hand flew up and the teacher called on the student who asked questions about Shakespeare instead of the actual subject, but the teacher was amused nonetheless.  
  
"You finish that story you were writing about last week?" Michael leaned in and whispered to Liz.  
  
Liz thought a while before answering, "I threw it away." She lied.  
  
"Uh huh, you threw it away. I see how it is…" He leaned back in his chair.  
  
"See how what is?"  
  
"How you are just too shy to have anyone read your autobiography."  
  
"I didn't see you at lunch yesterday." Liz changed the subject.  
  
"I went out with my boys."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why? Were you looking for me?" He teased.  
  
"You wish, I wanted to know if you turned in the chemistry assignment I let you copy." Liz asked, Liz had shared four classes with Michael, Creative Writing 2nd, Advanced Chemistry 3rd(Are you intimidated?), TA 5th and 6th period's. Although Liz nor Michael never attended their TA class. They had gotten to know each other better over the past couple weeks.  
  
"Oh, yea. I think…" He rubbed his chin in thought.  
  
"Michael!" Liz slapped at him.  
  
"Kidding! Only kidding!" He laughed.  
  
Liz blushed.  
  
"You gotta lighten up a bit Lizzie." He chuckled.  
  
Liz felt a pang of surprise when Michael called her Lizzie. Only two people in the world called her Lizzie, Max and Bella.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Michael asked, breaking her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? No! No, I was just uh, I was just thinking about how… Uh how hungry I am! Yea, I cannot wait for lunch today!" Liz replied fast.  
  
Michael didn't look convinced but he ignored it anyways, "What are you going to have?"  
  
"Dunno." Liz shrugged.  
  
"Well my girlfriend is eating with her "girl" friends today so if you wanted to go somewhere it's cool with me, I'd take you. I actually don't like to eat alone." He admitted.  
  
"I'd love to eat with you, I mean I'd be most grateful because frankly the cafeteria food here sucks the fat one." Liz giggled.  
  
"Great! You can see my baby." He grinned.  
  
"Baby?" Liz looked shocked. i Baby? /i  
  
"My Expedition?" He laughed. "Just installed her on some 22's and hitched up the Nacamichi system a few notches. So we would be cruisin' in style." He stretched out his arms.  
  
"Oh!" Liz laughed, "Alright then." She nodded.  
  
"It's a lunch date then." Michael winked.  
  
"Lunch date." Liz nodded in return.  
  
i Date. /i Why did that sound so odd?  
  
i Oh, was it maybe because he has a girlfriend and you have a loving boyfriend who thinks about you night and day until he is released from the hell hold his father put him in and comes to see you here, talking to a really good-looking guy named Michael and flirting with him and he has a GIRLFRIEND! And you two are going out on a lunch date??? /i Liz sarcastically scolded herself harshly.  
  
"Attention class!" Ms. Brida shouted clapping her hands for the attention she needed.  
  
"Hey dweebs! Pay attention!" Michael shouted threw cupped hands.  
  
Ms. Brida cleared her through before continuing, "If I were a Greek God or Goddess I would be…and this is where you insert your portion of my assignment. Now you can make up a god or you can use one that is already present." Ms. Brida smiled. "Partner up, whatever, just get things done." She waved her hands for the class to start.  
  
"Buddy?" Michael looked to Liz.  
  
"Partna." Liz joked.  
  
"What are you going to write?" Michael replied staring at his paper.  
  
Liz shrugged, "I haven't the faintest idea."  
  
"Liar." He looked up from his paper.  
  
"Excuse me? I thought you just called me a liar."  
  
"That's because I did." He poked her side.  
  
"Hey!" Liz giggled.  
  
"Liz? Ticklish? This may be something to my advantage." Michael chuckled, going for Liz's side again.  
  
"Michael!" Liz squealed.  
  
"A hem?" Ms. Brida cleared her throat as she walked pass Liz and Michael, raising an eyebrow high, "Am I going to have to split you two up?" She teased.  
  
"No, I don't think that necessary Ms. Brida." Michael winked.  
  
"Very well… Get to work." She strolled pass.  
  
"Gosh Liz why are you always getting me into trouble?" Michael joked.  
  
"Guess trouble seems to follow me wherever I go." Liz shrugged, playing along.  
  
*  
  
Of all the places in the world to eat, Michael had convinced Liz that BETO's was the best Mexican food in all of Roswell. Liz hadn't had such good Hispanic food since when she was a small child and her mother used to cook it all the time. But the past was the past… BETO's was actually tasty and excellent. Liz had no complaints, she was satisfied. Michael smiled and joked with her as he slowly ate his food and asked her to try certain parts of his meal every now and then. Liz was starting to like Michael more and more the more she got to know him. This was bad. Liking Michael Guerin meant that she was forgetting about Max. And another thing was that Michael had a girlfriend! How many times did Liz find herself stating the obvious?  
  
"Hello? Earth to Liz Ortecho?" Michael playfully waved his hands in front of her face.  
  
Liz blinked and shook her head, "I'm sorry?"  
  
"I asked if you liked your food." He seemed a bit nervous.  
  
Liz nod, "It's delicious. I'm really glad you brought me here." She smiled.  
  
He stared at her a while before shaking his head and answering, "You ready to ah- to ah… Go?" He stuttered.  
  
"Sure." Liz dabbed at the corners of her mouth with a napkin.  
  
Michael and Liz chatted on their way back to school, talking about nothing in particular. They seemed to have so much in common. The only thing that was awkward was when Liz and Michael talked about personal things, like friends. Liz talked about Bella –to an extent. But when asked about a best friend Michael became defensive and asked for a subject change. Neither seemed to have thought about their significant other in quite some time. They teased each other and flirted every chance they had. It was harmless fun… Right?  
  
"So I had a great time Michael." Liz smiled shy.  
  
"Me too." He whispered.  
  
"So…" Liz trailed off.  
  
"Class is gonna start in like 7 minutes." Michael said looking at his watch, but making no attempt to move out of the truck.  
  
Liz leaned in closer. It was like she had no control over her body. It was like a magnet had been pulling between them, their lips touched soft at first. Light kisses filled the air between them, soft, subtle, gentle kisses. Then hard, feverent kisses were shared and they were all over each other. These kisses were so passionate that when Liz had to pull away and they were left breathless.  
  
"Wh- what was that?" Liz panted.  
  
"I-I don't know… I'm so sorry." Michael ran his hands through his brown hair.  
  
"No, it's not that I didn't enjoy that. It's just… Whoosh! I've never had a kiss like that before, not even from Max… MAX!" Liz touched her lips.  
  
"Oh shit! Iz!" Michael yammered too.  
  
Liz looked out the window embarrassed.  
  
"So, you didn't mind the kiss?" Michael asked curious turning back to her.  
  
Liz couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her lips. They were still only centimeters apart. What was it about Michael Guerin? "No," Liz shook her head, "I didn't mind one bit."  
  
"So I guess you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" He replied leaning forward and kissing her again.  
  
"Kissin' you is all that I been thinking of  
  
Kissin' you is good  
  
Don't matter who knows  
  
I don't care who sees me  
  
And thinking about you makes my life complete  
  
And what I mean by that  
  
That my whole world changes  
  
You make me feel things that I never felt  
  
I wanna kiss you  
  
Kissin' you is all that I been thinking of  
  
Kissin' you is good  
  
Oh yeah, I wanna kiss you  
  
Kissin' you is all that I been thinking of  
  
Kissin' you is good  
  
When I'm with my friends  
  
I'm trying to figure out a way  
  
To leave 'em behind just to get back to you  
  
Oh, you're my best kept secret  
  
And that's the way I like it  
  
You're my pride and joy boy  
  
That's why I'm dreaming of you  
  
I wanna kiss you  
  
Kissin' you is all that I been thinking of  
  
Kissin' you is good  
  
Kissing you is so good  
  
Kissin' you is all that I been thinking of  
  
Kissin' you is good  
  
You're my pride and joy  
  
You're my baby boy  
  
People ask me how I feel about you  
  
They ask me if I love you (yeah)  
  
Am I crazy for you (yeah yeah yeah)  
  
Kissin' you is all that I been thinking of  
  
Kissin' you is good  
  
Oh yeah, I wanna kiss you  
  
Kissin' you is all that I been thinking of  
  
Kissin' you is good  
  
You're my pride and joy  
  
You're my baby boy  
  
People ask me how I feel about you  
  
They ask me if I love you (yeah)  
  
Am I crazy for you (yeah yeah yeah)  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Kissing you is so good  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Oh yeah, I wanna kiss you  
  
Kissin' you is all that I been thinking of  
  
Kissin' you is good  
  
I been thinking 'bout you, dreaming 'bout you, thinking about, you yeah, yeah  
  
Kissin' you is all that I been thinking of  
  
Kissin' you is good  
  
Oh kissing you is so good  
  
Got to have it, have your love that's all I'm thinking of…"  
  
(Kissin' You –TOTAL)  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay well I need some feedback people! E-mail me at swtlatinakisses@yahoo.com K? 


	3. Just A Kiss?

*Author's Note: Reference to Sept. 11  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Just A Kiss?  
  
  
  
c IJournal,  
  
I don't even care that Michael and I have significant others. It doesn't even faze me about how Max must feel right now. Loving me like I'm a good little girl, while in reality I was just this afternoon cuddled in the arms of Michael Guerin. The kisses that were passed were electric. I cannot deny the magic in them, nor can I deny the chemistry or passion between us. It's not like I can just ignore my feelings, like I can just forget all about Michael because of Max. We promised that we would always be together. I know this, but Michael is just… NO. No it can never be. I will just push my feelings aside and be the devoted girlfriend that Max wants me to be. There is no turning back but I will miss the kisses. Michael is an artist at them, he is the best kisser I've ever had the opportunity of kissing. Okay so now that I have confessed my feeling about Michael Guerin I think it's best that I/I NEVER Irepeat this to anyone. Not even Maria or Isabel. I mean they are someone I could trust but- I don't know I just think it's best that I not say anything. Me and Michael haven't discussed the situation that happened earlier but I feel that I will be hearing from him soon. We parted on good terms; actually it was steaming hot terms that set my body on fire. But eventually I had to pull away and say that it wasn't right. I wonder who his girlfriend is anyways. I told him about Max before –well actually all I said was that I had a boyfriend, it's not like I actually said his name. Anyways Journal, I have to go. My dad is yelling for me to help out in the kitchen at the CrashDown downstairs. It seems as though my dad and me are growing a bit closer. But I still have doubts about that Nancy character slash wife; I think she's sweet ya know? I think she's good for my dad- but… OH! My dad is really screaming now! Talk to ya later!!!  
  
-Liz/I /c  
  
  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
"What is it pops?" Liz said, tying the back of her uniform and grabbing for her silver alien head apron. "Could the fits be anymore cheesy pop?" Liz giggled.  
  
"Nancy designed them herself." He nudged her and shot a glance in Nancy's direction.  
  
"OH! I mean the fits are the shit!" Liz hollered, causing Maria to pop her head in the kitchen.  
  
"Need help Mr. Ortecho?" Maria smiled sweet and grabbed Liz's wrist.  
  
"Hey!" Liz shouted as she was pulled out into the diner.  
  
"You wanna give your dad a hard time, do it on your time, not the staffs." Maria said pushing a note pad and pen in Liz's hands and leading her to a table.  
  
"May I take your order?" Liz replied in the most sarcastic way she could.  
  
"Not my idea of a fantasy job either." The customer at the table responded to Liz's remark.  
  
Liz's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips, "Michael!?"  
  
"The one and only… Miss me?" He teased wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Liz giggled, "Egotistic much?"  
  
"I'll have a galaxy burger and a side of Saturn rings." He said.  
  
Liz wrote down his order, "And to drink?"  
  
"Hmm…" He thought a moment, "Dr. Pepper."  
  
"Good choice." Liz smiled. "Anything else?"  
  
"Uh, actually yes. I'd love a side order of…" Michael pulled Liz into his lap, "You." He whispered into her ear seductively.  
  
"That comes with every Michael order." Liz winked, taking his face in her hands and kissing his lips soft, soft soon turned to rough hard kisses in no time.  
  
"Liz? Liz?" Michael uttered confused, "Earth to Liz!"  
  
Liz shook her head, "I'm sorry what?" It was all in her imagination, it was all okay. It was just a… a… daydream?  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked worried, "You kinda spaced out there for a second."  
  
"OH! I'm fine! Fine, I'm going to uh… I'm going to go put in your order okay? Okay. I'll be going now." Liz quickly scurried away to the kitchen. "Here." Liz slapped the order down on the counter and stepped into the lounge area of the CrashDown. "Shit." She cursed herself, throwing her antennae's across the room.  
  
"WHEW…" Liz breathed in deeply and exhaled blissfully. It was all a dream, all just an imaginary act of insanity during a time of pure lustful passion –wait.  
  
How the hell could–  
  
"Liz?" Michael's whisper was heard in Liz's ears.  
  
Liz stepped into view from the dark corner of the room she wished to hide in, "Yea?"  
  
"I really wanted to talk about this afternoon…" Michael took a daring step towards Liz.  
  
Liz took two steps back into her corner, "Wh-what about this afternoon?" She stuttered.  
  
"I wanted to know if things between us are gonna be weird now? I mean I enjoyed the kisses –I mean what guy wouldn't but I–"  
  
"Listen Michael, what happened today was just a slip of our emotions. Maybe possibly something's there but we both have someone and… and…" Liz hadn't noticed at the time but she sure as hell noticed now. Michael lips were piercingly close to hers and any second they were going to have full frontal contact.  
  
"You were saying?" Michael muttered staring at Liz's lips.  
  
"Fuck it, just kiss me will ya?" Liz immediately wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and held on tight as his hands roamed all parts of her back and every now and again caressing her bottom half.  
  
It felt so good, so damn very good…  
  
"Michael stop… This is wrong." Liz whimpered when Michael's hand went up her skirt.  
  
"You sure you want me to stop?" He breathed in her ear.  
  
"You have a girlfriend Michael." Liz exclaimed. "I have a boyfriend too…"  
  
Michael's hand shot out her skirt and he backed up, "I'm so sorry… I'm. I can't even express what I feel right now." Michael nervously ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Michael…" Liz said after a while.  
  
"No Liz." Michael held his hand to stop her.  
  
"So are we gonna be weird now?" Liz asked.  
  
"No. I'm okay if you are." Michael smiled, remembering when they first met.  
  
"Okay then. Now… Get out of here and let me get back to work." Liz shuffled him out.  
  
*  
  
"And then I was like totally angry about how Erin treated you but knowing her I know she's sure not going to be saying sorry anytime soon. I can't believe how she was acting; she usually backs down when push comes to shove. Wow Liz you were amazing too! I really believed you were about to kick her ass!" Maria yammered on to Liz on the phone.  
  
"Yea, well I was trying to stop my violent side from following me to Roswell but if she tries being bold again I might have to ya know…" Liz rolled her eyes.  
  
"Again babe. I. Am. So. Sorry for the way Erin was acting. I sincerely thought that she was going to stop hanging with us as soon as Derek dumped her." Maria apologized.  
  
"Maria. I don't care, it's not like I can't beat that hussy from here to fuckin' kingdom come." Liz shrugged.  
  
"You sure you're all cool about the Erin thing?" Maria repeated.  
  
"Don't sweat it." Liz replied thinking about her lunch with Derek that day. Then a couple days later she was having lunch with Michael and one thing lead to another…  
  
"Liz? You still there? Have I lost you?" Maria whined.  
  
"Nope still here." Liz snapped back into reality.  
  
"Yea so anyways we missed you at lunch where were you girl?" Maria asked curious.  
  
"I uh… I was eating out with a friend. No biggie."  
  
"Oh. Okay, well Isabel told me to ask you if you will be attending the sleepover with us this weekend?" Maria pinned.  
  
"Oh uh –sure! I'd love to!" Liz replied a little too enthused.  
  
"Coolio chica! Anyways like I have said many times before... I'm so sorry for Erin's behavior."  
  
"Listen Deluca I've got to get some shut eye so I'll see you tomorrow aight?" Liz said ready to hang up.  
  
"Oh sure! Tomorrow –and Liz?" Maria stopped short.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Stay away from Michael okay? He's bad news. If you haven't found out by now. You definitely will be finding out soon. I'm not one to be a snitch so I won't even say anything it's just… a kiss right? Nothing more. Trust me on this babe."  
  
-click-  
  
  
  
*  
  
That night while Liz lay in her bed thinking about what Maria said, she noticed that on her nightstand were two unopened letters. Rising from the bed she reached out and swooped them up in her hand. Reading the first address Liz sighed, it was a "change in address" form for her CosmoGirl! magazine. She turned the next letter over and read the cover:  
  
To: Liz  
  
Love: Max  
  
Her heart stopped. There was no return address, so how had the letter been sent? Was he there in Roswell? Had he seen her and Michael too? Liz began to slightly panic inside.  
  
"Papa!" Liz cried out. Causing her father to rush to her side panting from the run.  
  
"What? What is it?!" He shouted.  
  
"Where did this come from?" Liz held up the letter.  
  
"Oh that? It came for you a couple days ago but the envelope was uh… Unpleasant. So I took it out of the large manila folder and just put the env-"  
  
"Yo no lo creo papa." (I can't believe this papa) Liz closed her eyes.  
  
"¿Que te problema?" (What's the problem?) He asked.  
  
"You opened my letter papa. How could you?"  
  
"I didn't MEAN to open it Liz-"  
  
"Vete dia aqui." (Get out of here.) Liz snapped.  
  
"No ME digas que hacer." (You can't tell ME what to do.) Her father snapped back.  
  
"GET OUT!" Liz screamed enraged.  
  
Her father sighed then left without another word.  
  
Liz shook her head free of all the angry thoughts that flew through her. She looked back to the letter and finally opened it. She hadn't realized it then but she had held her breath the entire time she was reading the letter.  
  
IDear Liz,  
  
I love you, I miss you. What can I say? But baby I have to let you go. I know this might come as a big ass shock but I just think that it is for the best right now.  
  
(:Yea freaking right, Liz thought to herself:)  
  
Believe it or not but I'm starting to actually LIKE all this disciplinary shit. It makes me feel more at ease to know that of I screw up there is someone there to scream at me to knock it off. Anyways, the reason I am telling you to move on is because I sighed up for the air force. Yup –your baby boy is going to be up in the air soon. You know how all this shit with Afghanistan is going down. Well they've decided to recruit some of us rookies into the sky.  
  
(:Liz thought her heart stopped beating, she smacked her herself in her chest… Yup still working:)  
  
But baby just know that if anything happens for any freakish reason, I just want you to know how much I love you and cherish you and how much I thank god up above for sending you as my love. –Haha I can rhyme too!  
  
(:Liz smiled:)  
  
Now don't get me wrong Lizzie, I am coming back for you so don't COMPLETELY move on. It's just that while I'm away I don't want you to have to be alone. I know you and I know that you hate to be lonely. I understand, just don't go around fucking guys cuz you know I'll be beatin' some ass if I find out… don't worry about me. I hear that if I stay in this program for a couple of years that our lives will be set! We could buy that nice 2-story house with the white picket fence and all that girlie shit you always talk about. Our little Max jr.'s and Liz babies can run around the yard and we can have cat's ands dogs and all the stuff we've always wanted. Liz I not only do this thing for myself… I do it for US.  
  
(:A single tear rolled down Liz's cheek to the letter:)  
  
I love you Liz Ortecho, and when I come back… I'm making you my wife. I'll be everything you want me to be and more, I'll be making an honest salary without all the fucking drugs and illegal shit that I put you through. I miss you… But I need this time to myself. Please don't write me back because this is as hard a situation as I think I can take for right now babe. Bye for now…  
  
–Max Evans  
  
P.S. –I heart you. (Remember the 2gether movie?)/I  
  
Liz laughed remembering the time they saw the MTV movie, the fraise had seemed to stick with them always.  
  
"I heart (love) you too…" Liz cried herself to sleep that night, clutching the letter to her heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Any suggestions? I know you're all going to LOVE the next chapter… I have it already for you guys but I want to wait and see what you think of this one. E-mail me at swtlatinakisses@yahoo.com  
  
* 


	4. More Than A woman

A/N: THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH for the wonderful reviews!!! I love it! And as you can tell I also am having trouble with the html code stuff… so I'll try to find out and then you won't have to see the [ I(:/I I:)I I :) I ] stuff any more okay? Okay, so anyways I hope you all like my story so far and I also would like to thank you all again for the nice reviews! I can't wait until we get to the next few chapters because ITS GONNA BE GOOOOOD!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
More Than A Woman  
  
  
  
So Max wanted her to move on. This was not what she needed to hear. After what she did she wanted to hear how much Max wanted her so that she could push aside her feelings for Michael. But now… So now it was set. Liz was just going to stop talking to Michael altogether. It was wrong. It was so very wrong. Maria knew! MARIA KNEW! And she didn't tell Liz the very thing that Liz wanted to know so badly! Needed to know so badly, and that was –to know who the hell Michael's girlfriend was!!!  
  
"It'll be coo. It'll be allll cool." Liz chanted to herself, rereading Max's letter to her over and over.  
  
"What'll be coo?" a voice interrupted Liz's chant.  
  
Liz spun around quickly, "What the- Derek?" Liz was shocked; what the hell was this boy doing in her room?  
  
"The one and only… So tell me baby, have you missed me?" He replied waltzing over to Liz and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Uh I don't know how hard you must have bumped your head but NO I did not miss YOU." Liz rolled her eyes and pushed him away.  
  
"Why you actin' so bitchy for baby?" Derek grinned, trying to take hold of her again.  
  
"Don't call me baby, and don't EVER say that I'm being bitchy. Cuz if you wanna see bitchy I suggest you stick around a little while longer because I feel a session coming on strong Derek!" Liz swung a fist into his stomach lightly.  
  
"Geez-us Liz!" Derek cursed.  
  
"What a wuss I barely tapped you!"  
  
"You know I don't get you, you come on to me all hot and then all of the sudden your cold. What are you? Some kind of prick teaser?" Derek scowled.  
  
"Who let you in?" Liz snapped.  
  
"I let myself in, the front door was unlocked."  
  
"How'd you know I'd be home? How'd you know which room was mine?" Liz questioned.  
  
"Your room was the only one playing music." He answered pointing to her stereo.  
  
SHIT. Liz thought to herself, "So why are you REALLY here? Did you just think that you would walk on into my room and I would let you have a piece of me?"  
  
"Pretty much." Derek answered truthfully.  
  
"You know, I respect your truthfulness and I can even let you go on the fact that you didn't press yourself against me when I socked you. But I cannot let pass on by like a breeze is the fact that you called me a bitch. No one ever calls me that –EVER. So if you think that you can-"  
  
Liz was interrupted by Derek's lips pressing up against hers and then his tongue being jammed down her throat.  
  
"Urgh!" Liz groaned and pushed Derek's sleazy self away from her body. "What part of my attempted speech did you NOT understand Derek?!" Liz screamed angrier now than she was before.  
  
"Oh c'mon Liz, you know you want me. I can see it in your eyes, Erin never acts like this."  
  
ERIN. One word and Liz was ready to pounce, she was so in the mood to pound this guy who was comparing her to a slut. What kind of girl did he think she was? Easy? That was at her last school thank you very much and she had changed her ways. Ever since Max, she was a different person. Just as he was a different person after being with her. Liz smiled; she missed Max –a lot!  
  
"See baby, I knew you wanted some." Derek misinterpreted Liz's smile for a come on.  
  
"Eww! GET OFF OF ME!" Liz screamed trying to push Derek's body away, his hands felt like poisonous snakes running all over her body and he was trying to take her clothes off. "STOP IT!" Liz screamed again. Where the hell were her parents? Why didn't anyone from downstairs hear her cries for help? Not that she really need any help. Oh it was time for the pounding now.  
  
"I SAID! GET. THE. HELL. OFF. OF. ME!!!" Liz hollered kneeing Derek in his gut and using that instant of imbalance to push him aside while she regained confidence and roundhouse kicked him in his jaw.  
  
But she wasn't through yet –she then took this opportunity to ground a fierce fist into his nose. Hearing the familiar crack and rip of nose cartilage she high kicked his ass in the face again and didn't even pause to think of the repercussions of the attack. She went straight for his most vulnerable spot next, his most prized spot: his manhood. She swiftly spun around with her right foot high and then lowered it to her destination. A hard kick in his groin and Derek Valdez was done for the evening, probably going to be off his feet and in bed with a pack of ice until tomorrow night. Liz had kicked him with absolutely NO mercy in his soft spot.  
  
Crumpled down on the floor in a fetal position Derek looked sad and helpless, that ought to teach him to mess with Liz Ortecho. Probably even scared him away from all girls. GOOD. Liz's purpose here in Roswell might be okay after all. The adrenaline from kicking a person's ass was great and –believe it or not. A turn on! Whew. She had to walk this off fast before she ran into a male. And quick.  
  
"Please don't bleed on the carpet dear. I'd really hate to have to kick your ass again for staining my floor." Liz smirked, "Now get out and don't even come on to me again, and for your own good. When a girl says no. She means NO." Liz helped him up and out the front door of the Parker residence. All the while cracking jokes to the -bleeding from his face- Derek Valdez.  
  
*  
  
"It was harmless." Liz laughed over the phone.  
  
"It was mean and you know it." Maria giggled along with Liz. "But I guess that perv deserved it. After all he never does take NO for an answer. Although I think he will now."  
  
"Yea." Liz replied rolling over in her bed to her stomach. "So how EXACTLY is he telling his side of the story?" Liz asked.  
  
"Truthfully. I mean to us he is anyways. I'm not sure what he's telling everyone else. He told us you kicked his ass. He wasn't even going to sit with us at lunch for fear of you. But luckily for him you were caught up in your chem. class during lunch." Maria explained.  
  
"He's such a jerk. I bet Erin was all over him."  
  
"Like flies on shit baby."  
  
Liz burst out laughing, "Maria where do you come up with this stuff?"  
  
"The Deluca department, stop by whenever you have the chance." Maria joked.  
  
"Definitely." Liz giggled again.  
  
"So you staying away from Michael like I asked?" Maria said out of nowhere.  
  
"Uh… Huh? I have like almost every class with him. How can I?"  
  
"I mean other than classes."  
  
"Oh well yes. I mean he has someone anyways, you uh –you wouldn't happen to know who it is… Would you?" Liz tried to get the long awaited answer from Maria.  
  
"Yes I would know but I'm not saying. If that jerk isn't going to tell than I believe that you will find out soon. I'm not going to get in the middle of this. I was once before and I really do NOT want a replay of that event." Maria sighed.  
  
"A replay? You mean Michael's done this before?" Liz questioned. Well the shit was definitely ready to hit that dammed fan.  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it okay Liz?"  
  
"But you can't say what you said without some kind of an explanation!" Liz complained.  
  
"Okay, okay. But I'm only going to say a short version and I'm using NO names. Do you hear me Liz Ortecho?" Maria warned.  
  
"Loud and crystal clear Ms. Deluca." Liz said in anticipation.  
  
"Well Michael used to be best friends with this guy. And I have a strange feeling that you know him well but I'm going to get into that. Well that guy had a girlfriend who he like ADORED. And I guess Michael saw magic in that girls eyes too because soon enough he and that girl were playing tonsil hockey in the back of his truck. Well when Michael best friend found this out he was heart broken and angry. Michael was supposed to be his best friend, why was he doing this to him? So Michael's now EX best friend confronted both of them and had it out Michael. Now the girl was in a like fine-boy triangle, what the hell was she going to do? She said that she was in love with both of them and would rather die than loose any one of them. So she did just that. She killed herself. Ma- Michael." Maria paused.  
  
"Maria?" Liz waited.  
  
"Sorry. Michael's best friend was so taken with the situation that he left Roswell and moved to god knows where but he vowed never to befriend Michael again. The girl –who will remain nameless, was forgotten about and neither Michael nor the other guy EVER talks about it. The only reason I know about this shit is because during the whole fuckin' ordeal I was the one mediator between Ma-Michael and the other guy. I still talk to the other guy. Like maybe once a month but lately he hasn't called or wrote or nothing. I worry about ya know? He was my best guy friend ever. He was like a brother because we grew up together and my mom loved him so much. This was all before Isabel or Tess or even Alex was in the picture. Isabel used to go to a private school so she doesn't know about this and Tess and Alex weren't even friend with us yet so they don't know either. Only me Michael and the other person know. And well granted a couple of other people but the thing is we NEVER talk about it. So don't tell Michael I said anything. ANYTHING do you hear me Liz? I'm only telling you this because I don't want a repeat or any other kind of drama that I know will unfold if you keep up this foolish thing you have with Michael. Stay with whoever it is that you have and leave him to be with the girl he has. I know that they are perfect f or each other and I really would appreciate it if you didn't interfere with what they have. Trust me on this Liz. If you do decide to ignore me and have something with that jerk Michael –and when you DO actually find out who his girlfriend is… You're going to wish you were dead too." Maria stooped her rant and sighed, "I only say these harsh things because I care about you Liz. You're a good girl and I'd hate to have to cross you but if you do fuck up. I don't think things between us will ever be the same." Liz heard Maria shuffling around, "I gotta go chica my mom is coming, see ya tomorrow."  
  
-CLICK-  
  
*  
  
"I am me. I am the only one there will ever be." Liz chanted to herself while in a difficult yoga position.  
  
"Wow. If I'd known you were so flexible I would have tried to get at you long ago." Michael's voice boomed in Liz's ears.  
  
She unfolded herself and looked up at his face. She sat cross-legged on the floor of her room and Michael kneeled down to the floor beside her.  
  
"What do you want Guerin?" Liz teased.  
  
"To know how you did that thing you just did." He smiled.  
  
"Did you come here to flirt with me or did you come here to what? I don't even know." Liz rolled her eyes and fixed her ponytail her h air was up in.  
  
"What's with you Ortecho. You never cared about my drop in's before."  
  
"That was before Derek tried to paw me all over."  
  
"Man I wish I were here that day Liz. I would have beaten him down for touching you. But it seems as though you didn't even need my assistance." Michael raised an amused eyebrow.  
  
"True." She finally looked him in the face.  
  
"Liz. I have a problem." Michael confessed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well you see there's this girl. And well I just can't seem to get her off my mind."  
  
"Anyone I know?" Liz played.  
  
"Why yes I think you do!" He smirked.  
  
"Well say the word and I'll take care of her."  
  
"I think you might want to be easy on this gal, she's pretty tough."  
  
"Really? Tougher than me?" Liz came closer to Michael's lips.  
  
"Just about the same." He gazed longingly into her eyes and moved in.  
  
"I will have to meet this girl you speak of." Liz smiled.  
  
"I think you already have." Michael was centimeters apart from Liz's lips.  
  
Liz licked her throbbing mouth and closed her eyes. "Michael we can't do this."  
  
"Why not?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Because it's not right."  
  
"Is anything we do ever right?" He touched her cheek.  
  
"No." Liz shook her head.  
  
"Than what's the difference if we be wrong together?" He kissed her lips soft. No tongue, just lips.  
  
"No difference I guess." Liz pulled him close and they kissed with their whole mouths this time.  
  
Boy was she in for some BIG TIME trouble. She really couldn't stop herself from wanting Michael whenever he was around.  
  
  
  
" Passion, Instant  
  
Swear Me, Feel Me  
  
Cupid's Shot Me  
  
My Heartbeats Racing  
  
Tempt Me (Tempt Me), Drive Me (Drive Me)  
  
Feels So Exiting  
  
Thought Of Highly  
  
It's Yours Entirely  
  
I'll Be  
  
I'll Be More Than A Lover  
  
More Than A Woman  
  
More Than Your Lover  
  
I'll Be  
  
I'll Be More Than Another  
  
More Than A Woman  
  
More Than Another  
  
I'll Be  
  
(I'll Be More) More Than Your Lover  
  
(More) More Than A Woman  
  
(More) More Than Your Lover  
  
I'll Be  
  
(I'll Be More) More Than A Lover  
  
(More) More Than A Woman  
  
(More) More Than Another  
  
Midnight Grindin'  
  
My Heart rate's Climbin'  
  
You Go, I Go  
  
Cause We Share Pillows  
  
Taste Me, Feed Me  
  
There's Still No Separating  
  
Morning Massages  
  
With New Bones In Your Closet  
  
I'll Be  
  
I'll Be More Than A Lover  
  
More Than A Woman  
  
More Than Your Lover  
  
I Said I'll Be  
  
I'll Be More Than Another  
  
More Than A Woman  
  
More Than Another  
  
I'll Be  
  
(I'll Be More) More Than Your Lover  
  
(More) More Than A Woman  
  
(More) More Than Your Lover  
  
I'm Gonna Be  
  
(I'll Be More) More Than A Lover  
  
(More) More Than A Woman  
  
(More) More Than Another  
  
I Don't Think Your Ready  
  
I Don't Think Your Ready For This Thing  
  
For This Thing  
  
I Don't Think Your Ready For This Thing  
  
You're Not Ready  
  
I Don't Think Your Ready For This Thing  
  
This Thing, This Thing  
  
I Don't Think Your Ready For This Thing  
  
Constant Pressures  
  
No Scale Can Measure  
  
Secret Treasures  
  
Keeps On Getting Better  
  
Do You Wanna Roll With Me?  
  
We Can Go To Foreign Lands Your Hand In My Hand  
  
Do You Wanna Ride With Me?  
  
We Can Be Like Bonnie & Clyde  
  
Be By Your Side  
  
I'll Be More Than A Lover  
  
More Than A Woman  
  
More Than Your Lover  
  
I'll Be More Than Another  
  
More Than A Woman  
  
More Than Another  
  
(I'll Be More) More Than Your Lover  
  
(More) More Than A Woman  
  
(More) More Than Your Lover  
  
(I'll Be More) More Than A Lover  
  
(More) More Than A Woman  
  
(More) More Than Another…"  
  
(Aaliyah - More Than A Woman) 


	5. Lost In Ecstasy

Hello! With all the changes that have occurred I have to remove this chapter due to the sexual content. If you want to read this chapter you can find it at www.roswellfanfic.com under UC/Slash fan fiction my pen name is still JBehrsGurl and the story is still called "Hard Love" So happy reading!!!  
  
Luv always, ~Elena 


	6. Mi Hermanita

A/N:  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Mi Hermanita  
  
  
  
  
  
Liz knew now that she had royally fucked up. It wasn't like she was scared. It was just that she could believe the treacherous scandal that she had actually been a LARGE part of. She needed someone to talk to, she needed guidance! She needed HELP!  
  
Maria was NOT the person that Liz should go to considering the fact that Liz had initially ignored Maria's prior warning but what the hell did she know? Liz could not believe that of the whole 8 weeks that Liz had been attending West Roswell High she had no idea who Michael's girlfriend was, and the fact that Liz found out the way she did was even worse.  
  
Why? WHY? WHY!!! Why did this have to happen!!! If she had known what DRAMA she was getting herself into she would have… Well she thinks she would have… Well she was pretty sure that she knew she would have… Stayed away from Michael.  
  
There was only one person who would keep it real with Liz. One person that would always have her back no matter what stupid shit Liz had gotten herself into.  
  
Bella.  
  
Liz picked up the dark fuchsia pink cordless phone by her bedside and dialed the numbers she used to dial on a regular basis back home.  
  
On the other end Liz could hear the ringing on the line.  
  
It rang.  
  
And rang.  
  
…And rang.  
  
"¿Hola?" Bella's cheery voice answered.  
  
"¿Es Marivelle en la casa por favor?" Liz joked.  
  
"I wonder who this is?! Cuz I KNOW it couldn't be bizzie Lizzie!"  
  
"Haha." Liz faked.  
  
"Never thought I'd being hearing from Liz Ortecho again. Not now that she attends Prep School All-America and all." The girl on the other line of Liz's phone teased.  
  
"Bella, I know… It's been a while, but I've had a lot to deal with here." Liz lied; the truth was she wanted nothing to do with her past, anything linking to her mother.  
  
"I miss you Lizzie." Bella confessed.  
  
"I miss you too Bella." Liz sighed.  
  
"So how's the preppy life going?"  
  
"Sux. All the people here are as fake as press on nails." Liz giggled.  
  
"Siempre encontara usted un hogar en nuestra casa. I wish I could be there to help ya out Liz but…" Bella let the sentence go. (You can always find a home with us.)  
  
"How's your mom?" Liz dared to ask, Bella and her mother hardly were ever on speaking terms and her dad was MIA sense Bella was 3 months old.  
  
"She's fine, why?" Bella responded a bit agitated.  
  
"Just wondering damn girl." Liz said feeling a bit attacked. Although it was never said, Liz knew that it hurt Bella just a small amount of how close Liz was with Bella's mother.  
  
"Sorry but you know how it is Liz. Damn it sucks now without you or Max to help keep it real, you know…" Liz could hear Bella's gossip queen side coming out, "Everyone at school is saying that you and Max ran away together to get married because he got you pregnant. Geez, can't these people get a life? Like take Yolanda for example, she thinks that just because she and Lenard had sex that they are together. And let me tell you Lizzie– "  
  
"It's okay Bella, I really don't want to hear any of it." Liz sighed and thrust herself backward onto her bed, "Listen the reason I called is simple…"  
  
"¿Que?" Bella asked.  
  
"I want to go back." Liz spat out.  
  
"You what?! Liz! You know you can't do that!" Bella screamed into the phone.  
  
"I can and I am. I just bought a plane ticket to get over there. I leave at 8 tonight. You said I can always find a home with you." Liz said.  
  
"Yo no lo creo." Bella muttered under her breath (I can't believe this), "Yes I did. Ven aqui pronto hermanita." Bella laughed, making Liz smile. (Get over here now sister)  
  
"Thanks Bella, I hate it here. I miss you and I miss California and I miss- "  
  
"Max?" Bella blurt out, making Liz's heart stop.  
  
"Max is out of the picture Bella you know that." Liz played with the phone cord.  
  
"You given up on him huh?" Bella responded in her thick Spanish accent.  
  
"No, I just. Think that he deserves better." Liz said after a while.  
  
"No, YOU deserve better hermanita. Max is holding you back from all the damn good things in life. I mean mira lo que esta pasando. ¿Que ves? (Take a look around you, what do you see?) Where you are right now babe, it's fuckin' hella better than what you had here. We live in the barrio baby. No use tryin to deny that shit. Over here we have to keep it real, and I personally think that you could go places in life Lizzie, you have maintained a 4.0 since fuckin kindergarten and look at me." Bella sighed loudly into the phone, "I have to support me AND my low life mother with a barely minimum wage salary at the fuckin local FOOD4LESS grocery store. I love you baby tu es mi hermanita pero yo no quero tu aqui." (you are my sister but I don't want you here) "You need to stay where you are in your preppy ass school with your preppy ass new friends. Comprendes?" Bella's voice wavered.  
  
"Siempre encontara usted un hogar en nuestra casa." Liz whispered into the phone, tears welling up in her eyes. (You can always find a home with us.)  
  
"Your papa don't even know me Liz." Bella coughed.  
  
"You sick?" Liz asked.  
  
"No, I just," She coughed again, "I just can't shake this cough."  
  
"I have an idea, I'll trade in my ticket and send you one to get your ass over here. Sound good?"  
  
"And what about my mother huh?"  
  
"Let her have your job at the grocery store." Liz suggested.  
  
"Good idea, it's time she got off her fat ass and did some work around here! Wait a minute, quit getting my hopes up about this. Liz you don't even have room for me over there your papa don't know me, I mean what kind of person lets a stranger into the house huh?" Bella ranted.  
  
"My papa knows all about you. I talk about you 24/7." Liz lied, she never even talked to her father unless she had to.  
  
"Liar. I know you hermanita. I can tell when you lie."  
  
Liz knew how stubborn Bella could be. She knew that Bella felt like Liz was pitting her. But Liz was far from it, she knew that Bella was smart and could do way better out in Roswell freakin New Mexico than she could in Roseville. As much as Liz loved her hometown she couldn't deny the fact that the people they hung out with were bad news. Maybe when the were older they could move back to California, but for now… Liz had to get Bella over to Roswell, and quick.  
  
"Bella," Liz started, "I'm sending you that ticket, now you can use it as a vacation visit to come and see me and pay with your own money to go back. Or you can pack all your shit and come live with me. Comprendes hermanita?" Liz side smiled.  
  
Bella took a long time before she answered. "Your papa don't have the room for me."  
  
Liz smiled, she had Bella and she knew it the second Bella spoke, "You'd be surprised at how much more successful my papa is."  
  
"How?" Bella pushed.  
  
"Oh he just owns the most popular restaurant in all of Roswell. The CrashDown, ever heard of it? It also has a built in condo that my dad had built two years ago above the restaurant. We've two extra bedrooms now."  
  
"¿Como obtuvo todo ese dinero?" (How did he come by all that money?) Bella asked gasping.  
  
"The divorce settlements a couple years back."  
  
"No me puedo mover." (I can't move.) Bella whispered.  
  
"You can and you are." Liz said final.  
  
"No Chismosa! I mean I really can't move! My leg is asleep, I've been sitting on it this whole time!" Bella yelped.  
  
Liz bust up laughing. "I can't wait for you to come and mix things up down here."  
  
"Yea well you tell them Roswell girls to watch out cuz here comes Bella Quintania! To come steal their boyfriends away!" She yelled excited.  
  
"Been there, literally done that." Liz sighed.  
  
"¿Que es eso?" (What is this?) Bella gasped.  
  
"I'll give you the full version when you get here."  
  
"I'm packing as we speak hermanita." Bella joked.  
  
"Good cuz I'm gonna need you to have my back when the shit hits the fan about this guy."  
  
"That bad huh? Can you take her?"  
  
"Hell yea! It's just…"  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Bella's voice softened.  
  
"He makes me feel the way Max does, and he's… different."  
  
"That's what they all say hermanita, that's what they all say."  
  
"I do miss Max though... With all my heart I wish he were here with me." Liz sobbed.  
  
"¿Por que llodes? Since when does Liz Teflon Ortecho cry?"  
  
"Because I know Max doesn't miss me…" Liz cried.  
  
"Trate de aguantar un poco mas." (Try to hold on a little longer) "I'm coming hermanita, I'm coming."  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hey you guys!!!!!! What did ya think about this chapter? I know it was a bit short but things are getting spicy hot huh? Okay well I'm going to need a little help for the next chapter. You see… The thing is that I'm going to need a couple of friends for both Max AND Michael. I want them to be guys but in Max's case I'd like also a slightly rough/ feminine cadet kind of girl (considering the fact that she'd be in the Air Force.) No I'm not going to make anything between her and Max romantic. I just need her in my story and since you guys are the ones that will be reading this stuff I just wanted you guys to take part in it!  
  
Okay here are the conditions:  
  
For Max's Friends:  
  
I need one girl that is a slightly rough/ feminine cadet kind of girl (considering the fact that she'd be in the Air Force.)  
  
Any guy that you would like to see in this story –doesn't matter just explain him in full detail and I will use him.  
  
  
  
For Michael's Friends:  
  
Anything goes… But they have to be guys.  
  
Okay and PLEASE know… I'm going to a on a first come, first serve and a "who I think is more interesting" level okay guys? Cuz I want to get things really going okay?  
  
Thanks chicas y chicos!  
  
E-mail your ideas at swtlatinakisses@yahoo.com 


	7. Fire In The Sky

A/N: Thanks to Skye for the help on new characters!!! This chap. is kinda like Pearl Harbor but diff! Cuz I wrote it! HeheÜ  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Fire In The Sky  
  
(Max's POV)  
  
Being in the air was something Max never thought he would be doing with his life. He always thought that he would be stuck behind a desk taking care of his Lizzie and their kids. God he loved that girl so much. He knew that she loved him just as much too; he knew this because he knew that she was his soul mate. He never thought he'd find his soul mate after all the shit he put girls through but he did. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and she was also a tomcat in bed! Max smiled just thinking about her.  
  
He glanced down at the dashboard of his American F-16 Fighting Falcon, a standard U.S. fighter, which is about 14.5 m (47.5 ft) long and can weigh 14,980 kg (33,000 lb) at takeoff. And couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across his face. Liz. Him and Liz were cuddled together and smiling like newlyweds. He wished that were the case in real life. But the reason they were so happy was because they had just found out that Liz was the top student in their class. She was so happy, and he was so proud!  
  
He knew that things between them had started off on the wrong foot but Max knew that eventually she would be his. He was right.  
  
Now he was currently alone. Was it the right thing to do to tell Liz that they should take a break? He knew that him being away would effect her but was it right to take away her hope by telling her to move on? He did tell her that he would come back for her. But the feeling in his gut was that he had somehow fucked up big time by sending her that letter.  
  
He had been in the air on practice flights all day and was more than ready to be on the ground where he could relax with his buddies. They had taken a quick liking to him, the new "rookie" when he arrived over 3 months ago. He found himself kicking it at the bar every other night with his fellow air fighters.  
  
God he missed Liz. He missed her sweet sensual lips. He missed her silky soft glossy dark hair, the way she would tuck it behind her ear whenever she was nervous. Or the way when she was angry she was quick to the punch. He missed her petite body, and the way she could send chills up his spine when she would press herself up against him. He missed it when they would just gaze into each other's eyes and forget about anything and everything else that was going on in the world around them. They didn't care.  
  
But she wasn't here now. He had told her to move on for now and when he returned. Things would go back to normal. Everything would work out, it always did.  
  
He needed to get his mind off of Liz. It was the end of his hard days flight work and he was going to have some fun before gravity would take control of his body once again.  
  
"Kelly you within reach of me?" Max paged Conner Kelly, one of his best friends on the force. Conner Kelly was the all time bad boy, but he could treat his women like the queens they are.  
  
Conner Kelly (CK) was one tall son-of-a-bitch, he looked about 6' 7 and was about 180 pounds. Dark hair like Max but with the deepest baby blues, which he used to his advantage whenever necessary. He was a major jock; he was captain of his Football and Basketball team back home.  
  
Max met him in one of the many A.P classes that he had to attend in order to keep his place on the force. But it was at one of the big blowout luau parties that he and CK had bonded.  
  
You see they both had a girl back home, someone special. Max has shown CK some pictures of Liz and had received a bow from him and other on lookers. They all believed Liz to be one hot babe. Of course this made Max slightly jealous that other guys might think of Liz in ways only he believed HE was allowed to think of his beauty. But then again, she was his and not theirs…  
  
"Yea I copy that. What is it Evans?" CK answered back.  
  
"You fallin' asleep up here Kelly or what?" Max joked.  
  
"Well, hell I've been up since 6 this mornin' what the hell time is it now anyways?" CK asked.  
  
"Fuckin' almost 5 p.m." Max replied angry, he was furious about how the commanders made them do 8 hour practice runs with only hour and a half breaks every 4 hours. What the hell else was there to learn? They already had the technique down flat!  
  
"Fuck man, I hate this shit!" CK yelled back.  
  
"Oh shut up ya bunch of pansies and lets show them a little sumthin sumthin." A female voice interrupted Max and CK's conversation.  
  
"That you Harris?" CK barked.  
  
"The one and only. So you guys up for some chicken?" She laughed.  
  
Kayla Harris.  
  
She could be a real bitch sometimes but once she gets to know you she is one cool chick. Yet what the guys really loved about her was that she never took peoples bull shit about anything.  
  
She had the longest reddish blondish hair that she would sometimes have in funky hairstyles but always had it French braided during flight drills (where she found the time to do this, Max was clueless –he barely had time to tie his damn combat boots). And this girl had the greenest green eyes any of the guys had ever seen. Her eyes were almost hypnotizing in their own way. She ALWAYS got her way, when she wanted it, and HOW she wanted it. She was Irish and proud of it, though she had grown up in the hard part of New York she was still feminine and catty. She used to be on the Basketball, and Soccer team back at her high school. If Max weren't devoted to Liz he would UNQUESTIONABLY be on her.  
  
"Yea extra crispy?" CK joked.  
  
"Haha very funny Preppy Kelly." She shot back.  
  
"I thought so Verde." CK's nickname for Kayla was the word "GREEN" in Spanish –though it was probably the ONLY word in the language that he knew.  
  
"Oh fuck off Kelly." Kayla spat.  
  
"Only if you come with me sweet thang." CK chuckled.  
  
She and CK were ALWAYS on each other's asses but they got along exceptionally well considering their constant bickering.  
  
"I'm up for it." Max chimed in.  
  
"Good, cuz I'm coming in on your 3." She said.  
  
Max doubled looped his aircraft to the left and came back up and in the same path as Kayla within seconds.  
  
"Hell-oooo Bayyyyb-eh!!!" Max said coming straight for her.  
  
"Good Luck! I'm out!" CK's voice was heard but not acknowledged because of the high concentration needed between Max and Kayla.  
  
"Okay how we gonna do this Max?" Kayla asked, anticipation in her voice.  
  
"I'ma go right and you go left." Max said.  
  
"Got it. But there's one problem." Kayla laughed.  
  
"What's that?" Max asked worried.  
  
"If you go right and I go left I'ma smack right into you, you fuckhead!" She roared.  
  
"Oh! Shit you're right!" Max shouted.  
  
"I'm coming in on your 12 Max! Hurry this shit up!" She screamed.  
  
"Okay-Okay! I'll go left and you go right!"  
  
"I'll still hit you dumb ass!"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
"Just go Right!" Kayla shouted.  
  
"Right? My right or your right?!" Max said confused.  
  
"You're RIGHT! Now go! NOW!" She screamed.  
  
Max swiftly turned his jets nose to the right just 2 feet before Kayla turned to HER right. The pressure of the speed and adrenaline was high and Max let out a deep breath that he had been holding for quite some time. The speed at which they were flying was enough to send your stomach tumbling and your insides out. It was more intense than being on any rollercoaster in Great America. It was highly dangerous and HIGHLY unacceptable but they had all been on the commander's shit list anyways. And besides it was just harmless fun…  
  
"EVANS! HARRIS! At my desk immediately!" Commander Cougar shouted insanely irritated when Max and Kayla stepped out their air fighters and bowed, receiving back pats and applause.  
  
Things like: "Nice!", "Now those are some pilots!" & "Drinks on me guys!" Were shouted to them as they descended to their punishments. But the booze afterwards would be worth it.  
  
Everything was good until a loud explosion was heard overhead. Max looked up to see a huge ball of fire in the sky.  
  
"Jennings and Richter just collided!" Someone shouted.  
  
Shit, Max hoped they were okay –but he really hoped that it wasn't a game of chicken gone wrong. Cuz then him and Kayla would REALLY be up a shit creak without a paddle.  
  
*  
  
REVIEW QUICKLY!!!!  
  
A/N: Yea, Yea I know this is short and I know that it took forever but I need you guys to send me some ideas on new characters! So far only Skye has helped me out! C'mon guys! If you want more, you gotta help me!!! Here are the conditions:  
  
Any guy that you would like to see in this story –doesn't matter just explain him in full detail and I will use him.  
  
Please E-mail your ideas at swtlatinakisses@yahoo.com  
  
Luv ya guys! Ü  
  
¤Elena¤  
  
REVIEW QUICKLY!!!! 


	8. Save Yourself

A/N: I know! I know! Last chapter was WAY too short… But hopefully, this makes up for it! R/R please!!!!  
  
Chapter. 8  
  
Save Yourself  
  
  
  
It was horrible.  
  
How could anyone be so heartless?  
  
It didn't matter that she was the one doing the betraying. It wasn't like she was the best of friends with the girl Michael Guerin dated. They weren't like her and Bella. It wasn't even like Liz even really KNEW the girl. So she and Michael had, had some harmless fun. So Liz was warned countless times to stay away yet she STILL chose to continue her pointless relationship with Michael Guerin. She must have been on some GOOD shit to continue her stupid thing with Michael after several warnings.  
  
Now look.  
  
She fucked up.  
  
There was no denying that. But what if Max found out? Liz could care less about anyone else finding out except for Max Evans. What was he doing at this precise moment and time anyways? Was HE getting lap dances from local tramps willing to give it up and get a cadet caught up? Would Max even go for it? Liz doubted it but what she had done was FAR much more worse anyway.  
  
Man, Liz couldn't wait until Bella got to Roswell. Because she KNEW that Bella would make everything all right again. What was she going to do 'til then? Bella was coming to Roswell in two weeks. It was going to be two weeks of HELL until that time.  
  
Bella.  
  
She was reluctant still to come to Roswell but soon she had realized how much better coming to Roswell would benefit her later on.  
  
Though Liz knew that Max had asked her NOT to write him, she did it anyways.  
  
She had to.  
  
She could help it.  
  
She found herself at her desk beside the window leading out to her balcony, pink glitter gel pen in hand and pink and red heart stationary ready for her touch.  
  
Dear Max,  
  
I love you baby. What can I say? How could you push me away? –  
  
–Scratch that–  
  
Liz rolled her eyes and crumbled the page in her hands, throwing it across her room.  
  
Dearest Maxwell, –  
  
HELL. NO.  
  
Mi Amor,  
  
Better! Liz smiled.  
  
Mi Amor,  
  
Max, is it just me or are you avoiding me? Okay I'm not really in a humorous mood today so here is the honest to god truth on why I am writing to yo after you asked me not to:  
  
1.) Because I love you.  
  
2.) Because I miss you.  
  
3.) Because I can't live without you.  
  
4.) Because I miss your kisses.  
  
5.) Because I want to DAMMIT!  
  
Okay so now that we have gotten all that over with I guess it is time for me to express how I feel right now. I'm angry Max, angry at you, angry at me, and most definitely… Angry at my mother for killing herself and leaving me to live with my father and his idiot of a wife Nancy. If my mother had not been so selfish as to take her life than I wouldn't be stuck in this predicament. I miss you Max. I know that you miss me. I can FEEL that you miss me; I know that you miss my kisses. Just as I miss yours. I know that I miss the way you would touch my cheek when I you wanted a sweet tender kiss. I miss the way you used to hold me close after we had just made love. I miss the way you used to stroke my back when I was hung over and ralphing all over the place. You never just walked out on me, you were always there taking acre of me baby. Thank you. I love you for it. Now that I am on your good side it is best I tell you that I HAVE in fact dated another guy as you asked. But Max, he's not you! Can't you see? It's only you and it always WAS you and it will always BE you! Okay I have just made myself cry so I will have to cut this letter short baby. I just can't handle it right now. I love you. Bye.  
  
Luv Always,  
  
Liz Parker  
  
P.S.  
  
Write me back just so I know you still care and that you are safe.  
  
  
  
Wiping off tears, Liz folded her short letter to Max and enclosed it in an envelope to which she sealed with a kiss. Literally. She left her RED lip print on the flap.  
  
Address in the center.  
  
Check.  
  
Return Address.  
  
Check.  
  
Okay this is pathetic! Liz groaned slapping on a stamp and placing the letter on her desk. She wasn't sure when she'd get the balls to send this letter yet. She had to get out of here. Or she'd crack!  
  
*  
  
Liz walked the streets in the small town of Roswell and pondered whether or not she wanted to shop or just keep walking around. It was Friday morning. No school. No work. And nothing to do. This really sucked. What was the point of a teacher's in-service day if the student had nothing to do?! This was preposterous! It was inevitable!  
  
FUCK!  
  
This was boring!  
  
Liz was beyond bored in fact. She was so desperate for something to do that she debated whether or not to hit the mall and find that girl Erin to pick a fight. Liz was restless. She needed something. ANYTHING. To do or she'd most likely go jump of a building. She read the signs of streets as she walked to –god knew where.  
  
Extraterrestrial St.  
  
Martian Ave.  
  
Space Invader Blvd.  
  
Oh GOD! This town was cheesier than a serving of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese! Poor, poor Bella. Exactly what WAS Liz bringing her into? This town was corny as Kansas on the forth of July. Okay Liz was through complaining. It was time for some good 'ol fashioned FUN! Lets see… It was mid late November, Thanksgiving was long passed and yet the whether here in Roswell was still warm as ever. What was with this place? Maybe Aliens from outer space really DID run these parts. Liz giggled at the thought. If that were true than why the hell was it so boring?  
  
Okay. Liz had an idea. It was cold –yes it was, yet the cold in Roswell compared to the cold back home was nothing. She was almost to the point of sweating. The local gym pool in Roswell most likely would be empty due to the fact that al the people in Roswell were pansies, and most likely had BETTER things to do. Liz sighed. Look what her life had become! It went from a life of parties and sex to walking streets named after an incident that occurred back in 1947! Didn't these people have anything better to do than relish in the past?  
  
She was so caught up in mocking Roswell that she almost passed her destination.  
  
SHIT.  
  
What the hell was she thinking walking into this shit hole without a bathing suit or membership?  
  
"Liz?" A familiar voice cracked into her thoughts of self-loathing.  
  
Liz lifted her eyes to the perpetrator. ALEX! Yes! This would be just fine.  
  
"Hey Alex, you work here?" Liz replied walking over to the front desk.  
  
"Yea, it's boring as hell but it pays good." He shrugged.  
  
"Really? How much?" Liz pondered.  
  
"9.50 an hour."  
  
Liz nodded, "That's not bad. Not bad at all."  
  
"So what can I do for you?" Alex got professional.  
  
"Well actually you could do me a favor." Liz grinned.  
  
Alex's eyebrows rose, "What kind of favor?"  
  
"I need a bathing suit and a membership." Liz winked.  
  
"Sure thing babe." Alex said, slapping an application down in front of her and offering her a pen from behind his ear. "I'll be right back with a suit for ya. What size are you anyways? Small?" He asked looking her over.  
  
"Google all you want Whitman, it's the only time your gonna get away with it." Liz laughed.  
  
"Yea I heard about your little quarrel with Derek. Ouch!" He walked to the backroom.  
  
Liz sighed and started the application membership.  
  
Name: Liz Ortecho.  
  
Age: 17  
  
Birthday: April 20, 1984  
  
Address: 925 CrashDown Ave.  
  
City: Roswell  
  
State: New Mexico  
  
Mr./Ms./Mrs.: Ms.  
  
Marital Status:  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. These were the dumbest questions ever! What the hell could she put here?  
  
"Here ya go Liz." Alex handed Liz a teal blue string bikini.  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me." Liz said in disbelief.  
  
"I kid you not sister. I looked all over the shop in the back and THAT my dear is the ONLY suit in your small petite size." Alex smiled.  
  
"Liar." Liz muttered walking to the woman's locker room.  
  
*  
  
After 27 sets of hard backstrokes, breaststrokes and some major leg kicks Liz emerged soaking wet and surprisingly shivering from the cold. She wrapped herself tight in a thick gym towel with the words "WORK IT OUT!" sewn into the white cloth in big bold red letters.  
  
"Ssssh-sssh-it! It's c-co-old!" Liz stuttered from the cold.  
  
"Need some help warming up?"  
  
"Oh!" Liz spun around to her unexpected visitor.  
  
Michael.  
  
"Hey." He grinned.  
  
"What? Are you like stalking me now or something?" Liz spat irritated.  
  
"I miss you." He shrugged.  
  
"You miss ME? Or my body?" Liz covered herself tighter.  
  
"Liz you know how much you mean to me!" He shouted.  
  
"Shut up you idiot! Do you want someone to hear you?!" She hushed him searching around them to see if there were any on lookers; luckily it was as deserted as the sale racks at a department store after Labor Day.  
  
"What's with you? You've been ignoring and avoiding me ever since that incident in my bedroom." Michael bellowed, his voice echoing in the empty poolroom.  
  
Liz glanced around her surroundings looking anywhere but at Michael. She watched as the lights in the pool shimmered against the small waves in the swimming pool, sending beautiful cascading patterns across the walls of the room.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Michael shook her.  
  
It was then that Liz noticed Michael's hands on her shoulders. She slowly looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Say something baby, anything." He stroked his thumb against her cheek.  
  
Liz shoved him away, her towel falling from her form. "Go away Michael, I'm threw with this." Liz shook her head back and forth.  
  
Michael continued to stare at her body, "Liz…" He licked his lips. "Liz, why are you acting like this?" His eyes traveled up her still damp body and into her eyes.  
  
"Why am I acting like this." Liz quietly stated, "WHY AM I ACTING LIKE THIS!" She shrieked.  
  
Michael backed away a step.  
  
"Michael, I hate this. I hate hiding what this is, I hate lying to my friends and I HATE that I know who your girlfriend IS!!!!!!" Liz screamed as loud she could.  
  
"Well you knew what the situation was before we started this little fling Liz! So why all of the sudden are you acting as if you give a shit?" Michael shot back.  
  
"You bastard." Liz whispered, turning on her heels and exiting the room.  
  
"Liz wait." Michael followed after her.  
  
"What!" She cried.  
  
"Baby please don't cry." He reached out to her.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Why? Liz what happened between us?" He asked.  
  
"I can't believe that I didn't find out who she was until now." Liz said more to herself than to him, "How blind I must have been, I mean with all of Maria's constant warnings and-"  
  
"Wait a minute, Maria knows?" Michael's voice changed from concern to nervous worry.  
  
Liz sneered, "Don't worry Michael. I didn't tell her anything about us. As far as she's concerned we only kissed and I broke off whatever it was we started then. So you and your precious prom queen can still live happily ever after. Goodbye Michael Guerin." Liz continued the rest of the way into the women's locker room, letting the tears fall free down her cheeks.  
  
Max would never hurt her like this…  
  
*  
  
"¿Que paso mi hermanita?" Bella's soothing voice warmed Liz's thoughts.  
  
"Me and Michael had a… Falling out to today." Liz explained.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" Bella teased.  
  
"Ha. Ha." Liz grunted.  
  
BEEP.  
  
"Oh! Hold on a sec I got another call Bell." Liz clicked over, "Speak."  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
Her heart momentarily stopped pumping.  
  
"Max?" Liz whimpered.  
  
"Baby?" His deep raspy voice answered back.  
  
"Oh my god." Liz felt tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat.  
  
"I missed you baby." His voice wavered.  
  
"I missed you too Max. I missed you so much."  
  
"I know. It's been a while, but-"  
  
"Hold on." Liz clicked back over. "Bella." Liz said.  
  
"¿Que?" Bella snorted.  
  
"It's Max on the other line."  
  
"Shhhit!" Bella laughed, "Busted!"  
  
"Don't play with me Bella what the fuck should I do? Hurry he's still on hold!"  
  
"I don't know! I don't know!" Bella squealed.  
  
"BELLA!" Liz screamed.  
  
"Tell him you love him stupid!" Bella scolded.  
  
"I'm not talking about that!" Liz said angry.  
  
"Well then tell him that you are having an affair and that the shit is about to hit the fan and you love him but you can't sit there on your bed with your linen sheets and tell him that because it is that EXACT bed that you and Michael did the deed!" Bella ranted, "Sheesh Liz what do you want me to say?" Bella's voice sounded annoyed.  
  
"I can't SAY THAT!" Liz yelped.  
  
"Oops! Gotta go!"  
  
-Click-  
  
"Bitch!" Liz muttered, she clicked back over, "Max? …Max?" Liz groaned, "Sh- it!"  
  
Now she HAD to send him the letter.  
  
*  
  
Life sucked right now. That was for sure, Liz lay on her bed –pillow clutched to her chest and tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. Liz Ortecho… Was crying. The more she lay there, the more she reminisced of the past.  
  
"Turn out the light  
  
Just say goodnight, to yourself  
  
(Liz closed her eyes and snuggled against her pillows.)  
  
May I remind you  
  
When you find you, you're all alone is when you you've got to be strong  
  
(Liz walking the streets of Roswell by herself.)  
  
Cause that's when they call you, in the night  
  
He's got your picture in his mind  
  
He's got your number on a paper at his disposal anytime   
  
(Max glancing at his F-14 dashboard.)  
  
Is it really true  
  
Could you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you  
  
(Max with open arms out to Liz.)  
  
So many times we just give it away, to someone who  
  
Someone who you met in bar  
  
The back of a car  
  
(Liz and Michael in his truck and together in Liz's bedroom.)  
  
And for a moment you felt important but not in your heart  
  
My self-esteem, it's been low, go ahead and count it's been lower than low  
  
(Liz running from Michael's room.)  
  
I know the feeling of it stealing life out from under me  
  
I want to learn, how you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you  
  
(Max and Liz at school kissing against a locker.)  
  
So many times we just give it away to someone who, couldn't even remember your name  
  
Could you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you, loves me for me  
  
Give it away to someone who someone who will cherish your name   
  
(Liz and Michael kissing in his bed.)  
  
Cause I want to learn, can you save yourself for  
  
Someone who will love you for you so many times we  
  
Just give it away, someone who, couldn't even remember your name  
  
(Liz and Michael fighting in the gym pool area.)  
  
You save yourself for someone who, loves you for you,  
  
Loves me for me  
  
Give it away to someone who, someone who will  
  
(Liz walking away from Michael in the poolroom, Liz laying in bed staring out her window.)  
  
Cherish your name  
  
(Michael with his arms out stretched to Liz.)  
  
Cherish your name…"  
  
(Max with his arms out stretched to Liz.)  
  
(Liz looking from Max to Michael and closing her eyes to wake up in her bed.)  
  
(Save Yourself [#2], By, Sense Field –*Roswell Soundtrack* Ü )  
  
Liz at up in her bed suddenly, what was she going to do?  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: e-mail me with ideas or comments if you don't want to post it in a review  
  
swtlatinakisses@yahoo.com 


	9. Mother Dearest

A/N: Thanks for the reviews sorry this took so long! Please forgive me!  
  
Oh, and Queentruelove: Your wish is my command…  
  
  
  
Ch. 9  
  
Mother Dearest  
  
  
  
Okay so Liz didn't usually handle things very well without violence –and sense violence is the last resort in this case. She was screwed. Oh god. Bad choice of words.  
  
Now Liz was NOT the type of girl to pity herself. No way. She was the type to just suck it up and move on. But today, this minute of this hour… She felt she had hit rock bottom.  
  
For instance:  
  
Her mother had been dead for exactly 3 months today.  
  
Max had dumped her (well… kinda)  
  
She had cheated on Max (well… kinda)  
  
She fell for the guy she kinda cheated on Max with.  
  
She and Michael had had a fight.  
  
She had missed her only chance to speak with the love of her life. (Max that is)  
  
Her father and her stepmother were currently having a GIGANTIC fight in their room next door to Liz's. Over god knew what this time.  
  
Bella still wasn't here.  
  
Liz was about to loose her friends…  
  
The list went on but yet she STILL refused to admit that things were bad. So fuckin what. She had brought this on herself and now that Michael knew that she didn't want to give into him anymore he decides that it's time to play faithful boyfriend?  
  
"I just can't stand this anymore Jeff!" Nancy Parker screamed, causing Liz to jump.  
  
"Well what do you want ME to DO about her Nancy?!" Jess yelled back.  
  
Liz perked up from her slouch on the bed.  
  
HER?  
  
Were they possibly talking about Liz? Liz had asked them about Bella and she had been working EXTRA hours in the CrashDown!  
  
"She's hoeing around these parts like a cheap tramp! She's giving us a bad name Jeffery! I'm sick of it! I'm not going to want her around when she gets pregnant! You have GOT to do something about that girl!" Nancy shrieked.  
  
"Aren't you being a bit DRAMATIC bout this Nancy?" Jeff said.  
  
"I'm not joking Jeff! I want something done or out she is! I mean it! I'll call someone to come and remove her!" Nancy was irritated and boiling.  
  
"I will Nance… I will." Jeff was heard soothing his wife.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Liz was about to be kicked out.  
  
SHIT!  
  
How the hell had Nancy found out about Michael? And accusing Liz of "hoeing around"? Well that as just plain insulting! Liz had not slept with anyone but Michael Guerin! And even though he DID in fact have a girlfriend and Liz was just something of a secret that didn't mean…  
  
Oh God.  
  
It did.  
  
She WAS just a cheap tramp.  
  
Liz heard her father's reluctant footsteps coming down the hallway towards Liz's room.  
  
She couldn't deal with this right now.  
  
Liz fled through her window –to where? She had no clue.  
  
*  
  
"Liz?" Michael's eyebrows rose in complete and utter surprise.  
  
"I… I-I can't g-go home." Liz stuttered through her tears.  
  
Michael nodded and immediately grabbed Liz into a tight embrace as he led her into his home.  
  
Liz went straight to his room the moment he let her free. She went in and slammed the door shut. She didn't lock it though, she wasn't THAT rude. It was his house. But she just had to slam SOMETHING! She was upset that she could not control the damn tears from falling down her cheeks, she was angry that she had let anyone –especially Michael– she her this way. He had already seen her cry yesterday when they were screaming at each other. But she did NOT want him to she her so weak again.  
  
She flung herself into his bed and enjoyed the smell of men's cologne mixed with Irish Spring soap and the boyish smell that Michael carried with him.  
  
She loved this.  
  
She missed this.  
  
She wanted this.  
  
Why did things have to be so damn complicated?  
  
"Liz?" Michael was standing cautiously in the doorway of his bedroom, as if to ask permission to enter.  
  
"It's your room." Liz said inside his pillow.  
  
He came in and sat at the end of the bed. Then he lay down beside her.  
  
"You wanna tell me what this is about?" He whispered next to her without touching her.  
  
"Uh uh." She denied him.  
  
He sighed deep, rustling Liz's peaceful comfort zone in his bed. "Liz, listen. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was a complete jerk. But I didn't know that you and Iz were friends, I don't hang with her and her crew because I can't stand Maria. So me and Iz have this system where every other day she leaves to have lunch with me." He blurt.  
  
"Isabel has nothing to do with this." I muttered.  
  
"Doesn't it?" He asked moving closer to her.  
  
"No. I had a fight with my dad and he kicked me out for the time being." Liz lied.  
  
"Oh." Michael said feeling stupid.  
  
"But we DO have to talk about… This." I turned over to face him without eye contact.  
  
"I know. But Liz, this isn't easy for me." He said hurt, finally establishing physical contact by talking her hand in his and squeezing it tight.  
  
"How could you not have known we were friends? How I could I not know?!" Liz shouted.  
  
"Liz, I don't ever see Isabel at school, except maybe 2 times a day, and we're together every other lunch…" Michael trailed off running his hands threw his hair.  
  
"I didn't want this." Liz whimpered.  
  
Damn it! No tears!  
  
"Me either." Michael whispered.  
  
"I didn't want to fall for you." Liz admitted catching Michael off guard.  
  
Michael was speechless.  
  
"I still love the person I was with but we aren't together anymore. But you ARE still with Isabel. I am supposed to be FRIENDS with Isabel! And now that I know who the "other" woman is… I can't take part in the destruction of what you two are. I feel so-so…" Dear god here came the water works.  
  
"Liz, please don't cry…"  
  
Liz still cried.  
  
"Liz…"  
  
More tears.  
  
"Liz I love you too."  
  
What the fucking fuck?!  
  
"Wha?" Liz was sniffing big time now.  
  
Shit.  
  
"You can't! No you can't! Take that back Michael take it back please!" Liz cried out loud now.  
  
"I can't lie to you Liz! I do! But at the same time I love Isabel too! I don't know what to do! My mind is racing my heart says one this and it says another then my mind keeps fucking with me and we have such chemistry and attraction to each other that its so HARD to avoid not wanting you –but I can't help but love you Liz Ortecho… I can't." His voice broke.  
  
Liz was now in his arms and holding him as tight as he held her.  
  
"But you HAVE to." Liz whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you have to do what's right…" She said.  
  
"Do I ever do what's right?" He answered in her hair.  
  
"No. But just one of the reasons I'm stuck on you." Liz smiled; they had to discuss this another time. Not now.  
  
"Good." He grinned, kissing her temple.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"If you kiss my lips shut I will."  
  
Liz rolled her eyes and snuggled into him.  
  
Silence, nothing but the sound if their erythematic breathing.  
  
"My mother died exactly three moths ago today." Liz said of nowhere.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"But I wasn't. I was angry. I was angry because she killed herself. She was the reason I had to leave what I loved most. She was the reason I had to live with a father who neglected me for 3 years and re-married with the woman he had an affair with on my mother… I hated him for that and look what I'm doing now…" Liz was trembling, Michael just held her.  
  
"It's not anyone's fault that love is hard."  
  
"Hard love. It sucks the big one." Liz snorted pushing from his arms to regain her comfort spot in his bed. He let her rest and then he re-wrapped himself over her.  
  
"How come you never talk about your mother?" Michael gently kissed her cheek.  
  
"What's there to talk about? She's dead." Liz pushed him away again and turned to face him.  
  
"Well that's one way of putting it." Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
"I hated her even when she was alive. She was just this secret that I had to hide. I had to do everything, I had to balance the checks or we'd be without food, electricity, without a house, without a car, I mean I was the mom and she was the irresponsible teenager." Liz's true feeling shined through.  
  
Michael listened to her as if she were telling him the secret of immortality.  
  
"Do you know what its like to watch your mother deteriorate before your very eyes?" Liz asked.  
  
"I never knew my mother." Michael answered softly.  
  
"You've always lived here by yourself?" Liz raised an eyebrow curious.  
  
"No," He shook his head, "Hank. He was uh… my foster dad. I never knew my REAL parents. And Hank, well he was a loser who just kept me around for the monthly checks. He used to hit me, really bad." Michael rubbed his brow.  
  
"I'm sorry." Liz whispered, "My mom used to call me names… She said I was the reason my father left. She said that I was a slut and that I was stupid. Come to think of it my mom never held me and told me she loved me. So I guess you could say that I never had a mother either." Liz shrugged. "I was just recently brought back into my fathers life and look what happened… He kicked me out. I mean I don't deserve this shit. I was the highest grade point average in my class back home. I was the smartest yet I was… The easiest too." Liz bowed her head in shame. The memories of trying to be smart, beautiful, and popular starting all over again.  
  
"Liz." Michael said breaking her trance.  
  
"I hated her so much… So why does it hurt so bad?" Liz whimpered.  
  
"Because she was your mother. No matter what she did, no matter how bad she made you feel… She was your mom." Michael touched her cheek.  
  
Liz shook her head, "BUT I HATED HER! The last words to my own mother were I hate you! Do you have any idea how HORRIBLE I felt when I found out that I was never going to get to apologize for how terrible I had been that morning? Do you know what its like to fall apart in front of the whole school? No –you don't!" Liz yelled.  
  
"Tell me then." Michael took her hands in his…  
  
*****  
  
"Do you have any idea what's its like to wake up and wish you were never born?" Liz's mother complained for the third time in the 10 minutes Liz had been awake that morning.  
  
"No. I don't, but keep talking and I'll tell you." Liz sneered, bundling her clothes up to take with her to the shower.  
  
"You going to where that?" Her mother groped.  
  
Liz looked down into her hands. A blank tank top and bootleg faded jeans from EXPRESS was her ensemble. Nothing wrong with it right?  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Liz asked serious.  
  
"Don't talk back to me!" Liz's mother slapped her across the face.  
  
Liz was momentarily shocked, but it passed quickly, "Leave me alone."  
  
"You and that hottie still together?" Her mother coughed.  
  
"Huh?" Liz asked.  
  
"You're a bigger sssslut thannnnn that bitch of a wwwwwwoman your ffffffffather left mmmmme ffffor." Liz's mother slurred.  
  
"Have you been drinking?" Liz spat, throwing her clothes down on the floor.  
  
"What of it?" She laughed.  
  
Liz backed away at the smell of her mother's alcoholic breath.  
  
"Mom you promised." Liz said softly.  
  
"Oh shut up bitch." Her mother threw the rest of her Vodka in Liz's face.  
  
Liz didn't even flinch at her mother's reaction. Liz was used to this kind of behavior from her mother. It's just that her mother never started so early before. Liz blinked away the excess liquid from her eyes, feeling the burn and scrubbed her face with a napkin from the kitchen. Then she walked to the bathroom for her shower.  
  
"Where do you think you are going? You got a hot date again?" Her mother snickered, "Knowing you he'll be verrrrrrry sssatified!"  
  
"I hate you." Liz whispered when the pain hit her inside her heart.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing." Liz shouted over her shoulder.  
  
Liz slammed her bathroom door shut and took her shower. Crying was not an option because for the past 10 years her mother had been the same since Liz's father left when Liz was a child. For as long as Liz remembered her mother had always been the way she was. The tears had run dry after the first couple years. Then she met Max. Max was her reason for going on, he was one of the reasons why she stayed where she was, Her father had not spoken to her in 3 years except for sending child support checks her mothered screamed from him.  
  
"Max. That's his name, hey he's a yummy boy, why don't you send him my way for a coupla nights huh?" Her mother leaned against the bathroom door.  
  
"You are such a loser mother." Liz grimaced dressing from her fresh shower.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You head me." Liz snapped, she was sick of this shit and when Max was brought into the conversation Liz had hit the roof.  
  
"Why you ungrateful-"  
  
"UNGREATFUL?! I do EVERYTHING around here! I do the bills I have the job I clean the house after you dump your shit all around here AND I still maintain the A fucking plus average! –Christ mother I even have trophies and certificates and ceremonies in my name for my extracurricular activities and sports and grades and you never once appeared at ONE event!" Liz shouted. "Ungrateful? You must be really be a nutcase if you really believe that. I'm a better person than you ever were and you HATE me for it. I'm sorry mother but I'm the way I am NO thanks to you." Liz brushed her hair quickly and went to the kitchen.  
  
Her mother followed, "You are the reason I'm the way I am, you ruined EVERYTHING!" Her mothered cried, "You made Jeffery leave, you made me lose my scholarship to Harvard! You just popped up out of nowhere and you ruined my whole life!"  
  
Liz turned to face her mother and locked eyes with her, "I ruined NOTHING, you brought it all on yourself, you could have finished school after I was born, you could have still had a life but you didn't. You were lazy and your ruined your own life. So don't EVEN try and blame you mistakes in me, and as for dad, if you were anything like you are now –then, than I don't blame dad for leaving your sorry ass." Liz grabbed her backpack and walked out the door.  
  
"Come back here you little brat! I'm not threw talking to you!" Her mother pulled Liz by the hair and dragged her back inside the house.  
  
"Let go!" Liz swung around and punched her mother in the nose. "Oh my god." Liz said when she realized what she had done.  
  
Her mother's nose bleed, dark red drops hit the white carpet finalizing their hex on her mothers last morning alive. "I want you out, I'm sick of looking at you everyday." Her mother held her nose in her hands.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Leave, get out before I call the authorities." Her mother screamed.  
  
"I did nothing!" Liz screamed back.  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Liz cried out slamming the front screen door and running out into the street.  
  
"I wish you were never born you fucking bitch!" her mother screamed from the door to Liz down the street; causing a scene for the neighbors.  
  
Her mother continued to scream obscene comments at Liz until she was out of sight.  
  
-  
  
When Liz had finally made it to school she was puffy faced from crying and her hair was a mess. Max had taken one look at her and knew exactly what happened.  
  
"Baby, c'mere." He had said, "You know I love you –but I'll tell you again, I love you baby." He had coed her and held her and kissed her wet cheeks.  
  
"I just don't know how much more I can take Max." Liz cried into his chest.  
  
She explained everything that had gone down that morning in her house, word for word–action for action. He sat with her in his lap and didn't budge when the firs period bell rang.  
  
"I need to get to class." Liz had said.  
  
So Max walked her to class and kissed her and told her he'd be right there when the bell rang. She nodded and went on like nothing had happened.  
  
It worked all the way until 3rd period when Principal Williams stepped into her Art class and asked for a moment of her time.  
  
Just the look on his face gave it all away. Liz got as far as the door when she demanded he tell her right then and there.  
  
"It's more of a private matter Ms. Ortecho." He had cleared his throat.  
  
Liz frowned, "Its nothing they won't know by the end of the day anyways Mr. Williams, these people are like vultures waiting for a dying animal."  
  
"Very well at least step out here." He moved so she could exit.  
  
Liz stepped around him to get outside the door.  
  
Mr. Williams shut the door quietly and looked at Liz. He took a deep breath and began, "I'm sorry Ms. Ortecho, Liz. But I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." He looked away.  
  
From inside the class you see Liz standing across from the principal. Looking flawless as always, looking sophisticated and so well put together. Everybody was jealous, they just couldn't handle the idea that she was going to get out of that town and be –do great things. While they stayed in this town and faded away.  
  
Cool, calm Liz Ortecho.  
  
That was what the students saw from the inside of the classroom. That was what they saw until they saw Liz crack. That was what they saw before Liz broke down crying.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!" Liz screamed when the news was said. "NO! –Oh GOD no! PLEASE no! I promise I'll be better please no!" Liz screamed clutching the walls, reaching for nothing but her inner strength.  
  
"Ms. Ortecho!" Mrs. Mateo ran out of her Art class and took Liz I her arms, scowling at Mr. Williams for not doing so beforehand.  
  
Everyone from inside the Art room sat frozen in their seats.  
  
Was the girl that was crying hysterically actually Liz Ortecho-Parker? It couldn't be. Where was the quick come back bitch? Where was the take no shit O.P.? Students began to whisper to each other and all that was heard was mumbles and the perfect Liz Ortecho's cries for forgiveness.  
  
The end of 3rd period bell rang crowding the halls with people.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mommy!" Liz cried out, causing a disturbing scene. "It's all my fault! Please forgive me god plea -hease!" She sobbed aloud to the ceiling.  
  
Kids from all around tried to crowd around her before being physically pushed away by teachers trying to calm the hysterical Liz.  
  
"It's all my fault! I killed her! Its all my fault!" Liz repeatedly screamed.  
  
"Hush child you did nothing of the sort." Mrs. Mateo soothed her.  
  
"Liz!" Max's shrill voice roared over the crowds chatter.  
  
Liz poked her head up from Mrs. Mateo's embrace, "Max!" She pushed away free from Mrs. Mateo and into Max's understanding arms. "Oh, Max…She's gone… I killed her… Its all my fault! I'm so sorry…" Liz said between sobs.  
  
Max hollered for answers, "What the FUCK is going on here?"  
  
"Mr. Evans you need to get to class." Mr. Williams tried.  
  
"Hell no I'm not going to class why is my girlfriend crying? What the fuck did you say to her?" Max scowled at the principal while he caressed Liz's back and ran soothing fingers through her hair.  
  
"Let's just take this to my office alright?" The principal urged.  
  
Mr. William and Mrs. Mateo ushered the two distraught teens into the main office where police officers questioned Liz and tried to calm Max down. Max was furious that they were actually asking questions knowing the state Liz was in.  
  
"The questions are mandatory Mr. Evans." Officer Hanes answered Max's shouts of anger. "They are short and few."  
  
"My girlfriend is in no sane state to answer any of you damn MANDATORY questions!" Max barked brutal.  
  
"Evans." Mr. Williams warned.  
  
"What? Are you going to stick me in detention with Queer Muff Mr. Stanley? Go ahead I see that fucker every afternoon anyways." Max snorted.  
  
Liz continued to cry in Max's arms, the more she sobbed the tighter his arms would hold her and the more furious he would get at the teachers and "authority figures" asking too many stupid questions. He was trying his best to remain calm when officer Hanes screwed up by asking Liz something that made her frantic all over again.  
  
"Liz we want to know why Ms. Ortecho's nose was broken, there is just no way that it was done by the person herself. Liz were you aware of the massive heroin dose that was in your mothers system not to mention the amount of alcohol in her to fuel a Buick? Liz did you know where your mother go the .38 caliber handgun?"  
  
"OH GOD!" Liz screamed.  
  
"That's fucking it! I'm taking her home, with me. You fucked up for the last time." Max stood up, pulling Liz up with him.  
  
"Mr. Evans, Ms. Ortecho-" Officer Hanes started.  
  
"You can call later and MAYBE she'll be ready for questioning, and I'LL determine that." Max said taking Liz's frail unstable body in his arms and carrying her to his jeep.  
  
*****  
  
"I didn't know Liz. I'm so sorry." Michael whispered in Liz's ear, he kissed her cheek.  
  
"That was a year ago today." Liz sniffed.  
  
"I'm here for you baby. I'm not going anywhere alright?" Michael assured her.  
  
"Yea," Liz muttered, "That's what Max said."  
  
"Max?" Michael's body tensed in Liz's grasp.  
  
"That was my boyfriend. Max, but he's… not in the picture anymore." Liz mumbled in Michael's chest.  
  
Michael was still silent. Liz felt him gulp nervous.  
  
"What is it?" Liz asked curiously looking up at him.  
  
He shook his head, "N-nothing. Never mind." He gave her a weak smile.  
  
Something was wrong. Liz knew it, but what was it? And why had Michael freaked when Liz said Max's name?  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: How was that???? Ya like that don't ya? I hope you did!!! FEEDBACK PEOPLE!!!! Give me feedback! I need the reviews to sooth my nerves!!! Oh and Bell's coming next chapter! 


	10. Michael's Love, Bella's Arrival

A/N: Hope you like this chapter!!! Thanks for the reviews! Keep on reviewing!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
Ch. 10  
  
Michael's Love, Bella's Arrival  
  
  
  
Bella's coming. She'll be here in 15 minutes and 22 seconds. Liz thought. Bella's plane would be landing soon and Liz stood tall with her sign at her side in the lobby.  
  
WELCOME 2 ROSWELL BELLA!  
  
Liz's sign read in bright neon colors of pink, green, yellow, orange, and purple. It was something Liz made at Michael's to keep herself occupied.  
  
Liz still had not been home in almost a week now. At night she would sneak and get clean clothes and sneak a peak at her papa, who slept by the front door. It broke Liz's heart each time she climbed back out her window and down the ladder, walking away from her papa, leaving him behind.  
  
10 minutes and 31 seconds now…  
  
The anticipation for Bella's return to Liz was great. Liz was so nervous that she thought she was going to puke. Now that she really thought about it she had been feeling nauseated all week long. She really hoped she wasn't coming down with something because then Michael would start to play mom and get on Liz's nerves. Like this morning for instance, Michael had INSISTED that he accompany Liz to Bella's welcoming. Liz knew that she had to go home when Bella came but Michael wanted to be there when the all the yelling was going on so that he could offer Liz moral support. How lame was that? Liz thought to herself in disgust. Michael was always trying to be there for Liz, but on the down low. And it was finally all getting to her.  
  
"She here yet?"  
  
Liz spun around quick, "Who the fu– Michael? I thought I told you to stay home!" Liz shouted.  
  
"And I thought I told you that if you try to sneak out and go by yourself that I would come here and embarrass you terribly?" He grinned wide as if he had an evil plan coming up.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes, "Whatever Mikey."  
  
"Mikey?" He made a face, "Mikey? I don't think so, Lizzie." He teased putting his arms around her.  
  
"Don't call me that." Liz snapped.  
  
Only Bella and Max called her that.  
  
"Ouch, alright." He backed off.  
  
"Go away Michael, thank you for your hospitality but I no longer need you in my life now. I've got Bella." Liz shifted from his form and walked away a few steps.  
  
"Huh?" Michael was shocked, "Where did all this shit come from?"  
  
7 minutes and 48 seconds till Bella's plane lands…  
  
"Hello? Liz!" Michael shouted out.  
  
"What?" She barked.  
  
"Hey what's your problem?"  
  
"Nothing! What's yours?!"  
  
"Liz what's the matter with you baby, I just came here to be with you." He tried to smooth things over. His hands on either side of her face, his lips drew closer to hers… Closer… Closer.  
  
"STOP!" Liz pushed away. "Stop doing this!"  
  
"STOP DOING WHAT?!" He screamed.  
  
"Will you shut up!" Liz shouted back, "You're making a scene!"  
  
"Liz I don't want to lose you!" He yelled.  
  
"I can't be with you Michael, it's just not meant to be. I'm sorry but my feelings for you have changed. I no longer feel the same as you might feel for me, I hope we can still be friends." Liz lied.  
  
"Friends? Liz what's gotten into you?"  
  
"You belong with Isabel." Liz said.  
  
"Isabel? What–"  
  
"I love someone else Michael! I love Max!"  
  
"Max!? Who the fuck is Max!?"  
  
"My boyfriend!"  
  
"Max Evans?!"  
  
Liz's heart stopped, "H-how d-did you know that?" She gulped.  
  
Michael's face boiled red, "Let's just say we're old friends." He walked off angry.  
  
Liz's eyes welled with tears; she let them fall down her face. Bella's sign fell to the floor.  
  
"Hey!" Bella rushed up to Liz and grabbed her into a bear hug.  
  
But by then Liz's sobs grew loud and her breath was short. "I'm so sorry Bella." Was all Liz could manage.  
  
"It's okay babe. It's okay. Lets just get you home comprendes?" Bella huddled Liz to the nearest taxi.  
  
*  
  
"Necesito mucho valor para decir lo que dijo." (It took a lot of courage to say what he did.) Bella said as they discussed what went on earlier between Liz and Michael before Bella arrived.  
  
"I mean how the hell could he even KNOW Max?" Liz cried on Bella's shoulder.  
  
Liz still had not spoken to either one of her parents since her return home. She wasn't ready, and they respected it enough to leave her alone when they saw the state of grief she was in. Oh there were a few questions from her papa but Bella had smoothed things over for now.  
  
"I miss him so much." Liz sobbed.  
  
Bella was shocked. She had never in her life seen Liz this way. Liz was a tough take no shit top-notch bitch. What the fuck was this? Liz sobbing and whining and blah blah blah?  
  
"Mija what the hell are you crying for?" Bella finally said.  
  
"Cuz my papa and Max and Michael and Maria…" Liz cried all over again.  
  
"Now your papa I understand but the rest, hermanita since when are you this soft?" Bella straightened Liz up.  
  
Liz shrugged.  
  
"I'm fixing this shit right here right now, "Mr. Parker! –Its Parker right?" Bella cringed, "Or is it Ortecho?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Liz spat.  
  
Bella rolled her eyes, "Eh? Yo POPS!" She shouted.  
  
"Yes girls?" Liz's papa ran into the room.  
  
"So why you wanna kick mi hermanita here out the house for Mr. P?" Bella said it plain and simple.  
  
"Oh god." Liz hid into her pillows.  
  
"Kick her out? Kick my baby Liz out? Is that why you ran away Liz?" He sat on the bed next to Liz.  
  
"Yea." Liz whimpered into her pillow.  
  
"Get up an talk to your papa, I'ma go fix me some grub." Bella slapped Liz on her butt and stood up to leave, "She comes down stairs crying to me, than I'm gonna have to kick ya ass kay Mr. P?" Bella winked at Liz and shut the door behind her.  
  
Liz's papa turned to look at Liz, "Quite a character isn't she?" He joked.  
  
Liz didn't laugh, or crack a smile.  
  
"Sooo… What made you think I wanted to boot you out?" He tapped his fingers nervously on his thighs.  
  
"I heard you and Nancy arguing over it last week, she sad that I was hoeing around and that I was giving her a bad name and that if I came home pregnant–" Liz stopped as her father continued to roll on her bed in laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry Liz, I'm so sorry…" He said between laughs, "Its just that… Oh god. It's just that me and Nancy were talking about the cat! Not you Liz!" He laughed some more.  
  
"What." Liz's eyes bulged.  
  
"Nancy was sick of the cat coming back inside the house and attracting male cats from all around and they would spray the front porch. Oh Liz, what made you think it was YOU we were talking about?" He chuckled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh my Lizzie…" He took her in his arms for a hug.  
  
Liz hugged him back and smiled. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.  
  
*  
  
"So it was the cat?" Bella couldn't believe it either once Liz explained.  
  
"I know." Liz giggled.  
  
"Wow, don't you feel stupid." Bella shook her head.  
  
"Shut up Bella."  
  
"So what's next? Max or Michael?"  
  
Liz shrugged.  
  
"So who's this Maria chick who's ass I'm kicking on Monday?" Bella said.  
  
"BELLA!" Liz laughed.  
  
"I'm serious, and this Isabel bitch too." Bella ranted.  
  
"No need for that Bella." Liz lay down next to Bella on the bed.  
  
"Are they pretty?" Bella asked curious.  
  
"Yea." Liz nodded.  
  
"Hmmm, do they got some extra fine boyfriends?" Bella raised her eyebrows up and down in a teasing way.  
  
"Bella!" Liz smacked her, "Besides I already took one of them."  
  
"Well, not exactly."  
  
"What do you mean?" Liz leaned on one side facing Bella.  
  
"I mean if you REALLY took Michael from Isabel than he would be with you right?"  
  
"He is." Liz said.  
  
"No, he's with ISABEL. He's only with you when ISABEL'S not there. He goes out in public with ISABEL and he stays behind closed doors with YOU." Bella explained.  
  
Liz was silent while she took it all in.  
  
"I don't mean to burst you bubble hermanita but we must face the facts." Bella shrugged.  
  
Liz nodded.  
  
"So what's been up? ¿Dime la chisme? Except for your drama? –Or you know what? We've talked all about you and nothing about me. Fuck that shit, my turn!" (Tell me the gossip) A/N: Not sure on spelling! Ü  
  
Liz laughed, "Bella you always make me feel better."  
  
"I beat the shit outta Annette." Bella giggled into her pillow.  
  
"What?! Bella oh my god why? I thought you two were cool?"  
  
"Are you kidding me Liz? That bitch fucked my man D every fuckin' chance that loose bitch got!" Bella spat.  
  
"Oh, what a slut." Liz crinkled her nose up.  
  
"Bitch went down hard to, she didn't want to fight me but that bitch tenga grande boca." Bella stated. (Has a big mouth)  
  
"I guess, so how's Doug?" Liz asked.  
  
"D? He's around… I dunno I'm through with that nigga." Bella grimaced.  
  
"You still care about him?" Liz knew how much Bella had put up with. She was disgraced by her kind because of Doug's race. He was black and she was Mexican, because of that all the black girls wanted to kick Bella's ass and all the Mexican guys wanted to kick Doug's ass.  
  
"Yea, he was good to me. Except when he started hanging around Joey and his crew. Then he turned into a dick."  
  
"How long did you put up with that?"  
  
"Until I couldn't hide the bruises anymore." Bella's eyes got watered and she looked the other way quickly.  
  
"Doug hit you? I never knew he was like that. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Bella. I swear its all gonna change now."  
  
"Giate. I can handle my own shit Liz." (Shut up) Bella crossed her arms around her pillow.  
  
"Boy a regular Superwoman." Liz playfully pushed Bella.  
  
"You're the damn Superwoman. Coming out here and dealing with all this shit. Your momma totally screwed you up royally by doing what she did. And that bitch didn't even leave you shit." Bella sneered.  
  
"She gave it all to my papa and he sold it all and put it in my account." Liz looked at her feet.  
  
"What do you say we go shopping a *manana* eh?" *(tomorrow)*  
  
"Of course!" Liz belted out.  
  
"Bueno, tu hablas a Max la semana?" (Good, you spoke to Max this week?) –A/N: I think!  
  
"No, he called when I told you but by the time I clicked over he had hung up." Liz's face fell.  
  
"He called me two days before I left home." Bella replied to the ceiling.  
  
"WHAT?!" Liz pounced in Bella's face.  
  
"Geez, Liz you mind? You are tremendously violating my personal space."  
  
"Bella shut up what did Max say?"  
  
"That he hates your guts and he's finally realized that he's gay." Bella smiled.  
  
"Bella! For reals!" Liz squealed.  
  
"Ah, shit he gave me the water works and he said he missed you like crazy and shit like that. I was totally about to hang up on him when he said something of interest to me."  
  
"Like what?" Liz was on edge.  
  
"Like hey –does that Michael guy have brown hair and gorgeous cheekbones?" Bella said out of nowhere.  
  
"Huh?" Liz was taken back.  
  
"Does he wear a West Roswell letterman jacket?" Bella looked to Liz.  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Cuz I think that's him at the window." Bella pointed to Liz's balcony.  
  
Michael wobbled over to the window and tapped twice. "Lizzz!" He slurred.  
  
GREAT. He was drunk.  
  
"Cute, but does he always act like that?" Bella joked.  
  
"Bella help me before Michael wakes up my papa!" Liz said urgent.  
  
Both girls jumped off Liz's bed and over to the window.  
  
Bella was first there and she opened the window sticking her head out, "Hey! You must be Michael, I'm Bella!" She thrust her hand in his and shook it, "Nice to meet ya! Okay well Liz is gonna come out here and yell at you for a bit but Shhh! (Bella put a finger to her lips) But you gotta be quite so you don't wake up her papa. I'm going to go watch TV and if I hear any loud shouting or if Liz comes crying to me…" Bella's tone changed to cold hearted, "Then I'm going to come out here and rip your balls off feed them to you and beat the living shit out of you aight?" Bella patted Michael on his head and trotted out of Liz's room.  
  
"Michael, what are you doing here?" Liz stepped outside with him and sat down on her lawn hair.  
  
"I had to see you Liz." Michael got down on his knees next to Liz's chair. "Its over."  
  
"Duh, I thought I established that between us earlier." Liz snorted.  
  
"No. I mean its over between me and Isabel." He shook his head.  
  
"Huh?" Liz was stunned.  
  
"I. Broke. Up. With. Isabel." He repeated more slowly.  
  
"I know THAT you idiot!" Liz pushed him away, causing him to tumble over in his drunkenness. "Oh! Michael I'm so sorry!" She laughed. "Are you okay?" She looked over to his curled up body.  
  
"Uh, huh… But…"  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I think I'm gonna barf." He swallowed a couple times.  
  
"Shit Michael, why did you come over here drunk for? Now I gotta take care of your sorry ass." Liz got up to direct Michael to her bathroom where he could puke all he wanted.  
  
"I love you Liz." He said before puking all over her.  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe the people you hang out with!" Bella laughed.  
  
"Shut up Bella and help me get him into my bed!" Liz shouted angry with her.  
  
"If you put sleeping beauty in your bed and your papa decides to give you a good morning kiss, you're going to get it." Bella said climbing out the window to help Liz.  
  
"Shoot your right. Then he'll sleep in your room." Liz said.  
  
"Hheeeelllll nah he ain't! This is not the Holiday Inn okay?" Bella clicked her tongue.  
  
"Bella, just shut the fuck up and do what I say, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor and if my papa asks we'll just say that you wanted to sleep with me the first night." Liz lugged Michael's front half into her room.  
  
"Fine but he wakes up in the middle of the night and sleep walks his way to your papa's room…" She let the sentence drift.  
  
"He won't, he's out cold Bella. And I guarantee he's no sleepwalker."  
  
"Whatever you say." Bella sighed and helped Liz.  
  
"Sostengalo o se caera Bella!" (Hold him or he'll fall) Liz scolded Bella.  
  
"Muevate then Liz shit!" (Move) Bella said irritated.  
  
When Michael was tucked into Bella's bed Bella stepped out and Liz stayed behind.  
  
"You commin?" Bella said hands on hips.  
  
"Yea, in a bit." Liz wiped the hair from Michael's forehead.  
  
Bella rolled her eyes, "See you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Night." Liz half smiled, "Tomorrow we'll–"  
  
"Make a day of it yea, I know. Night hermanita." Bella finished, "Or should I say 'Superwoman'." Bella winked and closed the door  
  
"Michael." Liz whispered into his ear.  
  
"Mmmmph." He groaned.  
  
"You feeling okay? I don't want you throwing up in Bella's bed."  
  
"I'm alright…" He shifted.  
  
"Okay, good night Michael." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"Love you Liz." He murmured and took her hand.  
  
Liz closed her eyes and sighed. "I know you do…"  
  
  
  
"I guess I ain't got no reason to mingle 'round  
  
I found a superwoman that could leap from a truck in a single bound  
  
Mami, I'm tryin' to bling you down  
  
So nigga's without shades on can't stare when I bring you 'round  
  
She put her lips on the weed and pull it to work her tongue  
  
And make me cum faster than a speedin' bullet  
  
Her love's stronger than a locomotive  
  
But only for the F-A-B-O-L-O-U-S, sing to me, ma  
  
Baby, they can't play you  
  
'Cause I'll save you with my super powers  
  
Boy, I'm only human  
  
But I'll be your superwoman  
  
They don't make any girls like me, no, no  
  
Take a girl like to me to get  
  
A guy like you to understand how girls ain't the same  
  
I'm not your average chick  
  
'Cause they can't do it like this  
  
I've been sent to save your day and things won't be the same  
  
Baby, they can't play you  
  
'Cause I'll save you with my super powers  
  
Boy, I'm only human  
  
But I'll be your superwoman  
  
Boy, I told you once before  
  
You ain't gotta look up in the sky  
  
'Cause the girl you need is right before your eyes  
  
Yes, I'm sick of all these broads  
  
Ain't got nothin' to stand for  
  
'Cause with me you won't fall off, no baby oh  
  
Baby, they can't play you  
  
'Cause I'll save you with my super powers  
  
Boy, I'm only human  
  
But I'll be your superwoman  
  
Every day, every day  
  
I'll love you in a special way  
  
Chickenheads they can't stay  
  
Now that I'm here, I'm here, I'm here  
  
Uh, yo', this superwoman might have saved my day  
  
Them skeeos I would have gave some play  
  
Now I wouldn't even wave that way  
  
I understand why them other chicks behave that way  
  
They see the icey S on your chest engraved in gravy  
  
Whipped, I might, 'cause usually with my chips I'm tight  
  
The only green I keep from you is kryptonite  
  
The way that blue and red suit fits your hips so right  
  
I be like duh-duh-duh-duh, duh-duh-duh-duh-duh, damn  
  
It's like I'm under your spell, if feelin' you is a crime  
  
They gon' have to put me under the jail  
  
You probably hear the details that I be in everything  
  
From lens to CLs, had my share of females  
  
But you know I care for you  
  
And anytime this nigga's there for you  
  
These feelings I only share for you  
  
This makes it a little more clear for you that  
  
Baby, they can't play you  
  
'Cause I'll save you with my super powers  
  
Boy, I'm only human  
  
But I'll be your superwoman  
  
Baby, they can't play you  
  
'Cause I'll save you with my super powers  
  
Boy, I'm only human  
  
But I'll be your superwoman  
  
Baby, they can't play you  
  
'Cause I'll save you with my super powers  
  
Boy, I'm only human  
  
But I'll be your superwoman  
  
Every day…"  
  
(Superwoman (Remix), By Lil' Mo Feat. Fabolous – Based On A True Story)  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Hope you like this!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!  
  
¤Elena¤ 


	11. Deception

A/N: Okay I have Spanish words in here but I can't spell them for shit so… Don't hate me!  
  
Oh yea and Max is gonna make you mad, as well as other characters so please don't flame me!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
Ch. 11  
  
Deception  
  
(Max's POV)  
  
  
  
"Why the long face babe?" Kayla Harris swiftly walked into Max's dorm room and sat behind him taking his shoulders in her gentle hands.  
  
"Why else?" Max closed his eyes to enjoy his massage.  
  
"Let me guess…" She said, "Liz."  
  
Max nodded. "I feel like I'm losing her."  
  
Kayla made a face, "Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you tell her to move on?"  
  
"Yea but it was a test." Max opened his eyes and turned to face Kayla.  
  
"A test? Max she's not psychic, I mean I don't even get you half the time." Kayla sighed, "So what was the test?" She crossed her arms interested.  
  
"To know if she still loves me. If she'd actually be with someone else to pass the time." He looked away.  
  
"Max," Kayla turned him by his chin to face her, "What would YOU have done in her place?"  
  
"Fucked the first broad in my path."  
  
"Funny. But seriously Max."  
  
"I am. That's why I'm worried." He moved away from her grasp and stood up. "It's not that I don't love her its just that if she had told me what I told her I would have been furious. So I would have screwed around to get her heated. I loved pushing her buttons" He shook his head and chuckled softly.  
  
"I don't get you Evans." Kayla chuckled standing up too.  
  
"I don't get me either. If I trust her why am I worrying right? Its just that I don't even trust my self right now." He rubbed his eyes and head, laughing he looked out his dorm window.  
  
"Why not?" She walked up behind him and whispered.  
  
He turned around inches from her, "Because."  
  
"Because why Max?" She stared in his eyes then his lips.  
  
"Kayla…" He licked his lips and swallowed.  
  
"Wha? You scared to have a little fun Max?" She batted her lashes in her sultry way.  
  
"Uh… Uh… Kayla. I don't think–"  
  
"Well that's your problem Maxwell…" She pushed him hard against the wall, "You THINK way to damn much." She pressed her lips against his.  
  
*  
  
(Liz's POV)  
  
She could do this.  
  
Liz Ortecho was a top-notch take no shit bitch. So why was she scared shitless right now? She was so nervous her insides were tying in knots and pulling tight. Her heart felt like that damn bunny from that Disney movie… What the fuck was that things name? Oh yea –Thumper.  
  
"Shit." Liz whispered picking up the phone she dialed.  
  
It rang.  
  
And rang…  
  
And rang…  
  
"Where the fuck are you Max?" Liz cursed the phone slamming it down.  
  
"How times did you even let it ring chistosa? Like 2?" Bella laughed from Liz's door.  
  
"NO. Three." Liz blushed.  
  
"Try again, I'm going down stairs for my shift in the CrashDown aight? And if that Maria bitch gets in my way…"  
  
"Bella dejela." (Leave her alone) Liz rolled her eyes. "I have enough to worry about."  
  
"Yea. Right. Call that little crybaby back and tell him I said to get his ass down here." Bella left.  
  
Liz breathed deep. She had dealt with Michael. She told him she wanted Max. So she knew she could deal with this. Max was her soul mate for god's sake! Why was this so hard?  
  
"Here goes nothing."  
  
She dialed.  
  
It rang.  
  
And rang.  
  
And rang…  
  
And fuckin' rang!  
  
5th ring…  
  
6th.  
  
7th…  
  
That's it; she was hanging it up now–  
  
"He–hello?" Max's breathing was short and quick.  
  
"Who the hell is it? Tell 'em we're busy –Fuck." A females voice was heard.  
  
"Who the fuck is that?" Liz's voice held venom.  
  
"Liz?"  
  
"Oh shit." The females voice shook with worry.  
  
"You got that right you asshole. –Shit is what you are in. Put the bitch on the phone Max."  
  
"Liz–"  
  
"DO IT!" Liz screamed heatedly.  
  
Shuffling was heard and whispering:  
  
"She wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hell nah."  
  
"Kayla do it!"  
  
"I said no. I'm out Max. Hand me my clothes."  
  
"Shut the fuck up! She can hear you."  
  
"Fuck her! I want my clothes god dammit!"  
  
"You act like she's gonna come through the phone and kick your ass!"  
  
"Hang up." The girl named 'Kayla' said angry.  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Liz?" Max came back on.  
  
"Let me make it easy for you Max. Fuck you its OVER!"  
  
-Click-  
  
*  
  
(Max's POV)  
  
"FUCK!" Max slammed the phone down. "Why the hell did I let you kiss me?" Max whispered to himself.  
  
Kayla sat still and silent at the end of Max's bed.  
  
Max looked over to her, "You do know I'm screwed." He said.  
  
She nodded, "Can I have my clothes now?"  
  
He threw them at her, "Get the fuck out Kayla."  
  
"Oh hell no you are not gonna treat me like some hoe on the street!" She snapped.  
  
"I said get the FUCK out!" Max screamed, his face turning red and scaring Kayla.  
  
"You are such an asshole Max. You wanted it just as much as I did." She dressed.  
  
"Get. Out." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
She left. But she came back, "You know you're still on parole with me Max, so just because you're pissed at me… Don't start fucking up now and get us kicked out."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm leaving." He moved over to his closet and threw a suitcase onto his bed.  
  
Kayla's eyes widened, "Wha-what?"  
  
"Like you fucking care, go try and get in CK's bed huh? Or maybe Kent? Or- or Steven –Mike? Nathaniel? Why me Kayla? Why me? Why did I let you?" Max was as confused as he was angry with himself.  
  
"Max. Don't screw everything up just because of this! You can't leave!" Kayla was hysterical.  
  
"Why do you care?" Max asked shocked.  
  
"Because." She looked at her shoes.  
  
Max's eyebrow raised, "Why Kayla? Why do you care so much?"  
  
"Forget it. I'm sorry I– I'm sorry." She walked out.  
  
Max stared at his suitcase a while thinking about what he was doing. He was throwing away a once in a lifetime job as becoming something great. But the cost was something money could NEVER buy. It was something that WAS a once in a lifetime opportunity. It was a chance of true love. It was… Liz. Yes. Yes she was worth everything. She was worth his life, she was worth his air, she was worth a million things and more to him. He knew what he had to do. He had to pack his shit and leave for Roswell, New Mexico.  
  
A place he promised himself he'd never return to again…  
  
*  
  
(Liz's POV)  
  
"Cover for me Bella." Liz shouted as she made her way towards the exit of the CrashDown.  
  
"Huh? Hermanita. ¿Ya se fue?" (You're leaving?) "¿Adonde?" (Where?) Bella asked.  
  
"Max screwed me over Bella. I need someone who won't do that to me."  
  
"Baby no." Bella gasp.  
  
Liz nodded, "I'm tired of people fucking with me. Michael won't do that Bella. I can trust him." She exited the CrashDown.  
  
"Liz! Elizabeth!" Bella chased after her but stopped when Liz peeled out in he car. "Shit, shit, SHIT!" Bella cursed the sky. "Damn you Max!" Bella went back in the CrashDown to take her orders and cover for Liz.  
  
*  
  
"Yea?" Michael answered his door to find Liz. "Oh. Hi." He blinked.  
  
Liz opened the screen between them, "Remember when I said we couldn't be together?" She cried.  
  
"Vaguely. I was drunk after all, still the next day, when you dropped me off." He scratched at his brow.  
  
"Yea, well I changed my mind. I love you Michael." She lied. "I want to be with you. I broke up with Max. It's you Michael. It's always been you." She looked into his eyes, "Will you be with me?"  
  
"Are you joking?" Michael blinked several times to check whether he was dreaming or not.  
  
"I'm as serious as I've ever been."  
  
"Liz you're not thinking straight–"  
  
"Do I ever? Do you?" Liz pushed her way inside and took his face in her hands.  
  
"No." He whispered.  
  
"Be with me Michael." Liz whispered centimeters from his lips.  
  
He nodded, "I love you Liz. I promise to make you the happiest woman alive as long as you're with me." He closed his eyes and pulled her close.  
  
"I love you too." She kissed him as they made their way towards his room.  
  
*  
  
(Bella's POV)  
  
If it were all up to her she would have Liz and Max locked in a room and she would beat that Guerin dude to a bloody pulp. He was so selfish! Could Liz not see this? Michael came to her window drunk. DRUNK! That bastard KNEW her mother was a drunk. He KNEW Liz didn't like alcohol.  
  
But Liz didn't see any of this shit. What Liz saw was someone who loved her. What Liz saw was someone to help her not be alone. Someone who would hold her close, hold her tight. Someone who would kiss her tears away, someone to… Fill in the gap Max Evans left.  
  
Bella knew what it was like to be alone.  
  
Bella knew what it was like to cry yourself to sleep while the world kept on turning. Bella even knew what pain was. Physical pain, emotional pain, pain that hurt so bad it was beyond healing. Bella needed Liz right now. She needed her more than she ever had needed her before. But Bella was not going to let her small problems envelop Liz's broken heart.  
  
Bella had just got out of an abusive relationship that scared her for life. But Bella didn't want anyone to know exactly what Doug did to her. She thought maybe Liz would understand. But now wasn't the time to discuss BELLA'S small problems, her scars, her wounds, HER broken heart.  
  
But that was a long time ago. That was like… A week ago so it wasn't really that important anymore. Right? Liz's life was shattering so Bella's emotional state wasn't top priority at the moment. But the minute Liz was feeling better Bella would ask her for help.  
  
"Yea. When hell freezes ova." Bella snorted. "So that's a Galaxy melt for you with a side of Saturn rings and a men in blackberry pie for yous." Bella smiled her picture perfect smile.  
  
"Yea. Thanks." The couple smiled back.  
  
"Be right back suga." Bella winked.  
  
As Bella made her way towards the kitchen she thought about Liz, how vulnerable she'd become. How into her own problems and always expecting Bella to drop everything and be there for her. What about Bella? –Not to be the baby but had Liz ONCE asked Bella how things were? Or had it just been about Liz?  
  
Bella never needed help; she couldn't ask Liz for help. What the hell was there to help? Doug was gone and he had no clue where she was and besides, Bella could take care of herself. She was a big girl, she wasn't soft. She didn't want Roswell to change her.  
  
–She needed someone to help her have fun. And she needed a person like that now. Max had royally fucked up some how and Bella knew that if she was going to be a "good friend" she had to sit there and listen to Liz whine. Bella was sick of Liz, Liz, Liz!!!  
  
Well fuck that. Bella was gonna have some fun. No matter what.  
  
"Cute chucks." A girl interrupted Bella's thoughts.  
  
Bella turned on her heels, "Thanks, I love this color." Bella looked down at her shoes.  
  
"Fuchsia?" The girl said.  
  
"Yea, how'd you know? Everyone always just says *dark pink*." Bella rolled here eyes.  
  
"Its my favorite color, you seen the light pink chucks too?" The girl's piercing blue eyes flashed up at Bella.  
  
"Nah, but I'd like to. The names Bella." Bella smiled.  
  
"Erin." The girl grinned tossing jet black hair behind her.  
  
"Well Erin, I think you just made yourself a new friend." Bella shook the girls hand.  
  
"I think you just made yourself a BEST friend." Erin smiled happy to made a new friend with common interests.  
  
"How do you feel about boyfriends?" Bella asked.  
  
"Free to play unless they're gay." Erin laughed.  
  
"Erin, you are just the kind of girl I've been looking for in this town." Bella smiled wide, FINALLY! Someone who felt the same way Bella did! And no whining!  
  
Yep, this could be the start of a BEAUTIFUL friendship…  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Hope you like my twist! Next chapter is gonna be good!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! 


	12. Wrong Impression

A/N: Not sure what your asking CoffeeObsessed but if you wanna know if this story is Dreamer or Polar I can't tell ya cuz that would ruin the ending!!!! Not sure if I should continue anymore because no one is really reviewing anymore ( but anyways here is ch. 12 and whether I continue anymore is completely up to you guys…  
  
  
  
Ch. 12  
  
Wrong Impression  
  
(Liz's POV)  
  
(Wrong Impression By: Natalie Imbruglia)  
  
"Calling out, calling out  
  
Haven't you wondered…"  
  
Liz was happy this bright Monday morning. Surprisingly happy considering all of the drama she had been going through the past couple days. It was her 3rd official day as Michael Guerin's girlfriend. And it felt great.  
  
"…Why I'm always alone  
  
When you're in my dreams…"  
  
Yes. It really was a great feeling to know that you're loved. Thoughts of Max swirled inside Liz's head yet she reflexively pushed them out as she had been doing for the past week.  
  
"…Calling out, calling out  
  
Haven't you wondered  
  
Why you're finding it hard  
  
Just looking at me…"  
  
What she could NOT however push out her mind was the fact that she was mad at something she had done herself. It was like life had spun a complete 360 on her. It was alright though. It would be alright.  
  
"…I want you  
  
But I want you to understand  
  
I leave you  
  
I love you…"  
  
She understood that she had no right to be mad at Max. So she closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath. She was good. She looked over to her full-length mirror and smiled.  
  
"…Didn't want to leave you  
  
With the wrong impression  
  
Didn't want to leave you  
  
With my last confession…"  
  
Her hair was shiny dark brown and hung down to her shoulders. The ends curled under and her layers all over giving her hair that supermodel toss look. She ran her freshly French manicured finger nails through once more.  
  
"…Of love…"  
  
Her eyes lined to perfection, her lashes curled perfectly, her shadow brining out the beautiful chocolate brown in her pupils. Her cheeks slightly blushed with peach giving her that gorgeous "rosy" flushed look that girls would die for. Her lips were the ultimate completion to her divine finesse though. Her lips were glossed like glass and Liz couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face.  
  
"…Wasn't trying to pull you  
  
In the wrong direction  
  
All I wanna do is try and  
  
Make a connection…"  
  
She knew Michael would be there at any minute and just the thought of him made her feel warm inside. She smoothed her hands down the front of her white cotton GAP long sleeve, all the way down to the hips of her GAP low- rinse faded cupris pants that ended just below her calves and it all was complete with matching white ADIDAS All Stars shoes.  
  
"…Of love…"  
  
Liz turned away from the mirror and went over to her dresser where she removed her "Tommy Girl" perfume from its box and lightly sprayed it in the air as she walked through the mist.  
  
"…Falling out, falling out  
  
Haven't you wondered…"  
  
She boxed the perfume and set it back where it belonged. She glanced over at her bed and retrieved her white Polo Sport side bag. She slung it over her right shoulder and sighed.  
  
"…If this was ever more  
  
Than a crazy idea…"  
  
Was she crazy for feeling this way? Being happy like this when it all was based on a lie? She told Michael she loved him. She DID love him. Right?  
  
"…Falling out, falling out  
  
Haven't you wondered  
  
What we could've been  
  
If you'd only let me in…"  
  
If this was true than why couldn't the memories of Max Evans leave her mind? She was with MICHAEL now. Not MAX. She wondered what things might have been like if her mother hadn't done what she did.  
  
"…I want you  
  
But I want you to understand  
  
I miss you  
  
I love you…"  
  
Liz couldn't stop the tears from glazing over her eyes, her smiled quickly faded. She didn't want to ruin the face she had spent 45 minutes perfecting so she could look good on the outside to hide her ugly inside. She wanted Max. Oh god how her heart ached for him.  
  
"…Didn't want to leave you  
  
With the wrong impression  
  
Didn't want to leave you  
  
With my last confession…"  
  
No. She had to STOP this emotion from taking over what was. She was with Michael and he loved her. He LOVED her! She looked out her window and looked back to her reflection. Still intact. Still alive, still there. Still… Liz.  
  
"…Of love…"  
  
She would love Michael and she would be the best damn girlfriend to him because he had sacrificed so much for her. She'd be damned to break another mans heart.  
  
"…Wasn't trying to pull you  
  
In the wrong direction  
  
All I wanna do is try and  
  
Make a connection…"  
  
The smile reappeared on Liz's face, even if it was fake it was better than what she looked like before. She grabbed her binder and her folders and she opened her bedroom door slowly.  
  
"…Of love…"  
  
Yes. She loved Michael. She had to.  
  
"…I need you  
  
I love you…"  
  
But she didn't love him like she loved Max Evans.  
  
  
  
A/N: I really hope you actually want me to continue!!!  
  
::Keeps fingers crossed:: 


	13. Fight Club

A/N: You guys really want me to continue? Cool! Then I will!!!  
  
Ch. 13  
  
Fight Club  
  
Liz POV  
  
  
  
Liz Ortecho sighed at the paper in front of her; it was a letter from Maria. It wasn't anything to really worry about. Liz thought, it was just Maria blowing off some steam. Liz HAD in fact lied to Maria about staying away from Michael. She had done the complete opposite! She had stolen him away from a girl who had done absolutely NOTHING mean, wrong, or unkind in anyway to Liz. She felt horrible and just looking at Isabel's face was torture. Liz saw Isabel but Isabel hadn't seen her. Maybe Liz should just break things off with Michael, maybe Isabel and he could restart or something. But the look in Michael's sultry eyes told a different story.  
  
He was in love with Liz.  
  
Closing her eyes Liz began to read the note from Maria Deluca:  
  
Liz,  
  
Although I stressed to you how bad things would become if you pursued Michael Guerin you deliberately went behind my back and did it anyway. I really don't know what to say to you Liz. I'm actually surprised I'm writing to you at all. I thank Alex for agreeing to pass this to you because I have no idea what I would do to you if I had to hand deliver this note. Gosh Liz how could you? Do you have any idea what you've done? Seriously Liz, I say this as a friend, yes I know you think I hate your guts –and don't get me wrong I am furious at you– but just think of the effects you are going to have to deal with when Max gets here. You do know he's coming right? I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get involved again but me and Max go way back Liz. Back to when we were in diapers. We're like brother and sister we're so tight. Anyways I wanted you to stop your thing with Michael for two reasons –well actually three. Your heart, Michael's heart, and most importantly… Max's heart. I know this may hurt you to know but that boy loves you Liz, it's the real thing and you know it. That's why you're scared. That's why you seek comfort in Michael because you know you can control him and you know deep down inside that you two are not meant to be together so you feel that its your comfort area. Your safety zone. But in the process Liz what you have actually done is ruin two soul-mate couples. I know Michael thinks he loves you –and maybe he really does, but Liz. Isabel's a wreck. I know you don't care and don't want to know but it's the truth. She can't eat, she can't sleep, and god she can't even come to face the two of you at school. Does Michael even know this? Has he even thought about what he did? I bet not, knowing that prick. Anyways I'm cutting this letter short because I have nothing else to say to you at this moment. But just so you know, Isabel never gets screwed over. So watch your back Liz Ortecho, I mean it. Isabel's the most popular girl in school, who do you think you ARE?  
  
Oh yea.  
  
NO BODY.  
  
-Maria  
  
  
  
Liz dropped the note on the floor, her hands trembling with anger. Who the HELL did Maria think SHE was? NO ONE talks to Liz Ortecho like that. NO ONE. And what was that shit about Max coming back? If he were he would tell Liz. Not MARIA.  
  
"What's the matter babe?" Michael Guerin came up behind Liz and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Nothing." Liz crumbled the note she retrieved from the floor.  
  
"What's that?" Michael tried to take it.  
  
"God it's nothing okay?" Liz walked to a nearby garbage and threw the note away. "Michael I want to leave for lunch." She said taking him by his jacket collar with two hands on each one.  
  
"And where do you wish to go?" He raised an interested eyebrow.  
  
"Guerin! Get your ass over here!" A jock about Michael's build yelled from a table.  
  
"C'mon." Michael took her hand.  
  
"I said I want to go Michael." Liz said defiant.  
  
"We will but I've been neglecting them for weeks now, they're my friends Liz." Michael grimaced.  
  
"And what am I?" Liz crossed her arms.  
  
"You're my girl." Michael smirked.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She walked with him to the table of popular people.  
  
"Hey, Hey! Look who it is! Guerin finally decided to acknowledge his buddies." The guy with Michael's build said.  
  
"Shut it Garcia, I can remember a time when you left us for four weeks for a chick." Michael sat on the table, pulling Liz into his lap.  
  
"So who's the little lady you've got there Guerin? Too good to introduce her to us?" The 'Garcia' guy said winking at Liz.  
  
"Guys, this is Liz, Liz, this is the guys." Michael grinned.  
  
"Hey." Liz nodded politely smiling.  
  
"So you're the bitch who stole Michael from Iz huh?" A blonde girl with baby blue eyes said to Liz, she was sitting on the Garcia guy's lap.  
  
Liz scowled at the girl and felt Michael tense from beneath her, "I didn't STEAL anything." Liz growled.  
  
"Coulda fooled me." The girl snorted.  
  
"You got something to say just say it." Liz barked.  
  
"Funny, cuz I think I just did." The girl shot back.  
  
"You want some of me?" Liz stood tall.  
  
"Guerin hold your bitch back please." The girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh hell no." Liz jumped from Michael's grasp to the girl.  
  
"What the f-"  
  
But the girl's words were cut off by Liz's right hook to her nose.  
  
"Oh my god! I think you broke my nose!" The girl shrieked holding her face in her hands.  
  
"Shoulda kept you fat mouth shut then bitch." Liz spat turning and walking away from the scene. She got no more than six feet when she found herself face to face Isabel Lovington.  
  
Her face was plain; no make-up consumed her flawless skin. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying; Liz didn't get a chance to react before Isabel's fist came pounding into her face.  
  
"Shhit!" Liz said taken back, "Sonofabitch!" Liz took a couple steps back.  
  
"I can't believe you Liz. I thought you were a friend. I thought that you were cool. But you're nothing more than a backstabbing slut of a bitch!" Isabel screamed.  
  
Liz stared back at Isabel contemplating her next move, were they about to fight? Was Isabel freaking Lovington about to challenge Liz Ortecho to a brawl?  
  
"What are you gonna do Isabel? FIGHT me? You think you actually have a chance at hitting me again? You caught me off guard babe, there will be no more of those." Liz shook her head.  
  
Isabel stood scowling at Liz, her hands balled into fists and her breathing coming out is small gasps. Where the hell was Michael anyways? Liz thought.  
  
"I don't know what to do with you Liz. I want to pound you into the round but at the same time I know it's not worth it. Women should never fight over a guy, especially FRIENDS. But you're NOT a friends Liz, so that's why I don't know what to do right now." Isabel said serious.  
  
People all around were crowding them; Liz looked around for Bella but couldn't find her.  
  
Maria came out from behind Isabel, "What's going on here?" She asked.  
  
"You tell me, I just get done reading a threatening note then I pop some pom pom in the nose for bad mouthing me and now I'm about to kick your girl Isabel's ass for the sucker punch she just got me with." Liz explained flooring.  
  
Maria's eyes widened, "Isabel! I can't believe you actually did it! You stood up for yourself, way to go babe!" Maria high five'd Isabel.  
  
"I couldn't really believe it myself." Isabel laughed rubbing her fist.  
  
Liz stood confused before the two friends, "What the hell is this? Are we gonna fight or what?" Liz shouted irritated. One minute Isabel was hitting Liz square in the jaw, the next she's high fiving Maria for it?  
  
Isabel looked to Maria, "She's not worth it." Maria responded.  
  
The answer stung Liz's heart like a needle. Wow, Maria really was never going to speak with Liz again. It hurt but at the same time it gave Liz the adrenaline rush she hadn't felt in a while, rage replaced her soft side and Liz blew up.  
  
"You know what?" Liz spat walking up to the two friends, "You both are nothing but a bunch of white trash pinche putas and if you think that you're gonna get away with pulling a fast one on Liz Ortecho then you got another thing coming," She paused and stared into Isabel's eyes.  
  
Isabel took a rebellious step forward –wrong move. Liz charged at her with a quick and hard jab to her eye and then a hit to her throat. Isabel staggered backwards with Maria running to her aide. But Liz wasn't threw yet, she then pulled Maria away from Isabel and pulled Isabel by her sweater face to face with Liz.  
  
"Starting to regret that sucker punch?" Liz shouted in Isabel's face. Liz raised her fist about to punch Isabel again in the face when she was lifted up into the air away. "What the –let go!" Liz screamed.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Michael bellowed pulling Liz up right to face him.  
  
"She started it!" Liz shouted in defense.  
  
Michael shook his head angry, "Are you crazy?" He said searching her eyes.  
  
"Look what you did to Isabel!" Maria shrieked.  
  
Liz and Michael turned around to look. Isabel sat upright choking from Liz's hit to her throat. Her right eye was beginning to swell. Michael stared open mouthed; he took a step towards her but thought better and turned back towards Liz. It was then that Liz saw it.  
  
Saw that he still loved her. Liz would never match up to Isabel. Liz never expected to, Michael didn't match up to Max. Inside Michael knew that too. But they both couldn't deny their own feelings for each other either. And for that reason, Michael took Liz's hand in his, squeezed it a bit and led her away from the scene.  
  
Away to his apartment.  
  
*  
  
Max POV  
  
"One ticket to Roswell New Mexico please." Max asked the ticket lady.  
  
She tapped the keyboard fast, just like Liz used too. Max fidgeted uncomfortable, he had really messed up. Hopefully he could get Liz to forgive him. God knows he had embarrassed Kayla and damaged her emotionally.  
  
Saying Goodbye to everyone else was easy. He didn't. He just snuck out of his bunk two nights ago and hitch hiked his way to where he stood. He had made his way to Sacramento International Airport.  
  
"First Class or Coach?" She asked eyeing him.  
  
Max smiled charmingly, "I travel first class, only the best." He winked at the young lady her red hair shining.  
  
"Window seat or aisle?" The red haired lady smiled.  
  
"Doesn't matter, when does the flight leave?" Max asked leaning on the counter.  
  
She read the screen, "4:30." She looked back at him. "Is that alright?" She asked looking into his eye. Yup, she wanted him. If he told her to go strip in the bathroom and walk out naked, she'd most likely do it. But Max had more important things to worry about.  
  
Max nodded. He had four hours until his flight left. She told him his total, he paid cash and then he loaded his luggage.  
  
He walked around the airport wandering nowhere in particular, but he stopped in a gift shop.  
  
Where he saw a snow globe.  
  
It wasn't anything significant, it wasn't even very attractive to look at, but what he saw in it was what got his attention. Inside was a house, a two- story house with a white picket fence and a big oak tree in the front. A walkway of stone and flowers outlining the house and walkway. It was beautiful. It was his and Liz's dream house with the white picket fence and two story complex. It was what Max had always pictured himself with his family. On the bottom of the globe it read:  
  
Home Is Where The Heart Is.  
  
It was his and Liz's home, and it was where their heart was going to live.  
  
Together.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: I know this took really long and I know that it might suck but hopefully you all will still like it enough to review positively!  
  
So… REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! 


	14. Feel My Pain

Ch. 14 Feel My Pain Liz POV  
  
"You still love her don't you?" Liz said when she and Michael got to his apartment and stood outside the door.  
  
Michael turned his key and opened the door, stepping aside for Liz to walk in. He ignored her comment; Liz walked inside and sat on the sofa. He wouldn't say it, but she knew he still loved Isabel. Who couldn't? She was beautiful and tall and popular and talented and smart and. Liz had to stop thinking of all the things Isabel was that Liz was not. It hurt too much to know just how high of a pedestal everyone had Isabel up on.  
  
"Liz?" Michael said breaking her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Liz shook her head clear to see Michael sitting next to her.  
  
"I love [I]you[/I] Liz, you're the one I want. You're the one I choose." Michael said looking in her eyes, "Alright?" He took her chin in his hand and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"Michael-" She was interrupted by Michael's mouth.  
  
His kisses grew hotter and more demanding, Liz ran fingers through his hair and wrapped her legs around his body. Liz lay beneath Michael on his couch, his lips traveling down her neck, his hands roaming her body. His tongue grazing her skin, she felt high on ecstasy, just as she always had when things got serious between her and Michael. She tried to push him away, they needed to talk. But his lips were so persistent; his body was so ready, she didn't want to but he did. So what was she to do?  
  
"C'mon." She nuzzled his nose with hers. He picked her up in his well structured arms and carried to her to his room, to the bed they knew all to well. Sometimes Liz thought that sex was all he wanted from her. It wasn't intimate anymore to her, it was a task. Something that she had to do. She hugged him close as he walked to the room, waiting until he would dump her on the bed and attack her viciously with his gracious mouth and lust filled hands.  
  
Liz sighed, she held him tighter to her, they were almost to the room.  
  
"What is it?" He stopped half way through the door to the room.  
  
Liz flinched surprised, "Huh?"  
  
"What's wrong?" He repeated more persistent.  
  
"N-nothings wrong." Liz said surprised once again.  
  
Michael sighed sitting at the edge of the bed with Liz in his lat facing towards him, "You don't want to do this." He said quietly, he tucked her hair behind her eyes; Liz flinched. Max always did that. "See what I mean?" Michael angered.  
  
Liz shook her head, "No, no its alright. I want to do this." Liz said kissing his cheek.  
  
Michael shook his head, "No you don't."  
  
Liz was annoyed, "Yes I do! Now you have sex with me right now Michael Guerin!" Liz pushed him backwards on the bed and laughed.  
  
Michael took her small frame in his arms and kissed her lips, "Baby you don't have to do anything you don't wanna do okay?" He kissed her forehead and brought her head down to rest on his chest, he let out a long deep breath, "You wanna tell me what happen today?" He finally said running relaxing fingers through Liz's long dark hair.  
  
"You saw what happen." Liz mumbled curling up closer to Michael.  
  
"I know but. I also know you didn't have to do what you did, it could have all be avoided you know. You didn't to touch is-"  
  
"Just shut up Michael." Liz's heart broke.  
  
Michael closed his eyes and continued to caresses her back and run fingers through her hair.  
  
Liz closed her eyes and sighed, lightly breathing through her nose. She thought Michael was the one who would make the pain go away, she thought that maybe his love would just wipe Max out altogether. But just knowing that deep down inside that Michael secretly hated Liz a bit for what she did to Isabel, but she just realized that being with Michael.  
  
Just made her hurt even more.  
  
"I love you Liz." Michael breathed falling asleep beneath her.  
  
Liz smiled feeling better, she kissed his cheek and fell asleep too, "I love you too Michael." She whispered taking his hand in hers and kissing his palm, she honestly did this time.  
  
*  
  
Bella's POV  
  
"Oh. My. God." Erin came running towards Bella after her fourth period English Class was through.  
  
"What?" Bella asked looking around for Liz, her lunch had just ended and Bella's was just beginning. Bella hoped to talk to Liz before she went to her fourth period, preferably without Michael all up on her. Bella rolled her eyes irritated just thinking about it.  
  
"You wanna go out for lunch?" Erin asked.  
  
"Nah, don't you gotta go to class?" Bella looked over Erin's shoulder.  
  
"No, I have second lunch. I just always skip to first." She shrugged, "So?"  
  
"No. I wanna stay and scoop out the hotties." Bella winked, giving up her search for Liz. "So what were you going to tell me about?"  
  
"OH! I can't believe I almost forgot! Liz Parker, she owns the CrashDown you work at, she like, [I]totally[/I] kicked Isabel's ass today! She also broke Sasha Thornbergs nose! Oh it was [I]hilarious[/I] to see just how ghetto Liz Parker is!" Erin laughed, "Oh Bella I tell ya that girl SO does not belong here. She like the total OPPOSITE of classy. You should have seen her and Isabel go at, Isabel just came out of nowhere and then BoOm! She sucker punched Liz in the face! They like bitched at each other for a while and then BoOm! BoOm! BoOm!" Erin reenacted the events that sent Bella's blood boiling and her hands tightening into fists.  
  
"Erin." Bella said calmly.  
  
"Oh wait I didn't tell you what happen when Michael got there! He like [I]pulled[/I] Liz up into the air off Isabel and you could SO tell that he desperately wanted to go to Isabel and check her out, maybe even beg her to take him back, I dunno. But he definitely wanted to go to her. Then Liz was like standing there looking hella dumb and he turned and they walked out of the quad hand in hand and left the school." Erin took a breath from her constant babbling, "No doubt to his apartment to fuck." She giggled, "Boy that Liz Parker sure got class." She laughed again.  
  
Bella and Erin still stood in the hall where Bella's locker was, the hall now empty Bella knew no one would notice if she just.  
  
"Erin." Bella said again.  
  
"I swear it's like every time this school get a new student they.."  
  
Bella blocked out the voice that gave her chills of annoyance and walked away.  
  
"Bella! Bella wait!" Erin chased after her.  
  
Bella spun around angry, "I don't ever want to hear you talk about mi hermanita like that again, me and Liz. We go way back, back to the "ghetto" you call it." Bella sneered, "I hate this fuckin' school full of preps, and you just showed me that you fit right in with the crowd. Get out of my face before we have our own little fight club right here." Bella snapped to the stunned Erin.  
  
Still silent and unmoving, mouth gaped open in shock Erin didn't say a word. And then Bella left. To find Liz? No. To kick Isabel's ass? Maybe. But her main concern was getting a hold of Max and getting his ass down here to Roswell, New Mexico. Liz definitely was getting out of control and needed to be put back in check. And Bella only knew one person who could do that to her and live to tell about it.  
  
Max.  
  
*  
  
Max POV  
  
It was almost time, he was almost there. What would happen once he got there? He hadn't enough time in the world to convince Liz to forgive him. But he would do it, he would wait his whole life for her.  
  
Three.  
  
Two.  
  
One.  
  
[b]*DING*[/b]  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts, we'll be landing in Roswell, New Mexico shortly." 


	15. The Pool

HARD LOVE  
  
Liz POV   
  
"You're great, you know that?" Liz grinned placing an innocent kiss on Michael's lips. "Yea." He smirked cocky.   
  
"You're such an ass!" Liz laughed pushing him away playfully.   
  
"Two more laps." Michael whispered.   
  
Liz nod and dove back into the illuminating gym's pool. She swam underneath the cool water's liquid paddling fast and smooth. She stole a look at Michael and saw that he was already a foot ahead of her. [I]Damn.[/I] She thought. She couldn't lose or else she would have to give Michael a body massage that night. She HAD to win, she wanted that massage, she [I]needed[/I] that massage. Summoning all her strength for the second and final lap she kicked her legs hard and dove fast through the water sending her to the first place spot. Stroking her right arm forward; she was inches from victory when her left leg was pulled back sharply and her body was then pressed violently up against another.   
  
"Cheater!" Liz coughed when she cam sputtering to the surface.   
  
"What? I was at the finish and came back for you." Michael so obviously lied, "So. how's about that full body massage?" He wiggled his eyebrows.   
  
Liz couldn't resist his boyish charm; she wrapped her arms around his damp neck and moved in closer.   
  
"HEY MIKIE!" Voices shouted and giggles were heard, rudely interrupting Michael and Liz's kiss.   
  
"Errrr, Nnnnooo." Michael groan burying his face in Liz's neck.   
  
"Ahhh c'mon Mikie! Alex told us you were back here with your gurl." A buff brunette guy said. Liz around to see three guys and two unfamiliar girls.  
  
Michael lifted his head up from Liz's neck but kept his arms wrapped tightly and possessively around her small waist, "What?" He barked.  
  
"Hey man chill aight? Garcia don't even care that Liz beat his breezies ass." The guy from before said.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Well what do you want?" Michael asked.  
  
"Kyle's party is tonight. You commin?"  
  
Michael froze. Kyle? Maria's boyfriend? Isabel. Where Kyle is, Maria is, where Maria is, Isabel is. And that is NOT where Michael and Liz should be. Michael thought. He shook his head negative.  
  
"Ahh, c'mon man!" The guys shouted.  
  
"Trent. You know Iz is gonna be there and you know what happen the other day." Michael scowled.  
  
Liz was silent throughout the whole conversation but finally spoke up.  
  
"We'll be there." She said surprising everyone.  
  
"We will?" Michael's eyes bulged.  
  
"We will if you want that full body massage." Liz winked and nibbled his earlobe.  
  
"We'll be there." Michael answered quickly scooping up Liz into his arms and exiting the pool, carrying a squealing Liz Parker in his arms out the poolroom, "We just gotta do something first!" He called over his shoulder through Liz's giggles.  
  
*  
  
"So, Mr. Guerin." Liz winked, "What brings you to Liz Parkers Spa?" She asked guiding a giddy Michael towards the massage rooms.  
  
"Well," Michael began answering with small sweet kisses on Liz's neck, "My girlfriend just lost a bet and the terms were a full body massage. But I see no sign of her so I guess you'll have to do." He teased. "You're much more sexy anyways." He lifted her up onto the massage table.  
  
"Liz giggled, "I love you." She breathed.  
  
"I love you more." He said looking deep into her coffee brown eyes.  
  
"Okay. But I still love you." Liz kissed the tip of his nose and ran delicate fingers through his damp hair as he stood between her legs.  
  
"I might have to attack you right now you know." Michael chuckled kissing her lips.  
  
"You have no complaints here." She laughed.  
  
-RING!-  
  
Liz's cell went off.  
  
"Don't answer that." Michael said on her lips.  
  
"I don't intend to." Liz said wrapping her legs around Michael.  
  
But the phone continued to ring, and ring, and ring.  
  
"WHAT!" Liz answered annoyed.  
  
"Liz Ortecho you BETTER not be with Michael Guerin!" Bella screamed in the receiver.  
  
Liz winced, "What's it to YOU Bella?"  
  
"After everything that has happen!" She started going off at Liz in Spanish after that and Liz pulled the phone away and didn't listen.  
  
"Liz! Liz! Are you listening to me!" Bella screamed.  
  
"Yes!" Liz said quickly putting the phone back to her ear. Michael watched in awe.  
  
"What I say then?" Bella said.  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Exactly!" She scolded, "Ven aqui pronto." (get over here now) She ordered.  
  
"I can't come home, Voya salir anoche." (I'm going out tonight) Liz said.  
  
"¿Adonde?" Bella asked. (where?)  
  
"Uh." Liz hesitated.  
  
"Dime!" She screamed angry at Liz. (Tell me!)  
  
"Okay, okay! At Kyle's party." Liz bit her lip nervous and looked at Michael.  
  
"Voy con tigo." Bella sighed. (I'm coming with you)  
  
"You don't have to come." Liz said.  
  
"Voy con tigo." She repeated final.  
  
Liz sighed, "I love you Bella." Liz said sadly, she knew she was neglecting Bella, and yet there Bella was, there for her again.  
  
"I know." Bella said laughing. "Get your ass home so we can get ready, you can screw Michael's brains out another time." Bella joked.  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Michael said all of the sudden.  
  
Liz smiled hanging up, "She knows." She grinned taking Michael hand and going home. 


	16. 10 or What?

Hard Love CH. 16 10 or What? Liz POV  
  
"What, is HE doing here?" Bella rolled her eyes and stalked off after opening the front door to Liz and Michael.  
  
Liz sighed; ready to defend Michael but Michael put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Listen Bella." He started, shocking both Liz and Bella.  
  
Bella was frozen in her place looking at Michael suspiciously, "I'm listening." She simply stated.  
  
"I love Liz, whether you approve or not, and she loves me too. Whether you approve or not. And I know that you are a huge part of her life-"  
  
"Pshhfft you got that right." Bella snapped.  
  
"Bella let him finish!" Liz scolded.  
  
"So why can't the two most important people in her life get along? Why can't we put aside our differences and just freakin' get ALONG!" Michael asked with emotion. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for everything I did to offend you and I'm sorry that I ever hurt Liz." He walked over to Liz and hugged her close. "Can we start over?" Michael asked polite and strolled over hesitantly to Bella.  
  
Bella blinked several times before saying anything, "Aye dios mios." She rolled her eyes. (Oh my god)  
  
"Bella hear me out-" Michael started up again but was silenced by Bella.  
  
"Oh shut up." Bella scowled, "Why do you care? You have Liz no matter what I say, you got her to dump me as a friend-"  
  
"That's not true!" Liz shrieked.  
  
Bella ignored her and continued her rant, "And most important. You got her to forget about Max."  
  
Michael scowled and said, "Can you please not say that word in my presence, like. ever?" He growled.  
  
"What? Max?"  
  
"Yes. [I]Max[/I]." He barked.  
  
"Max? Why not Max?"  
  
"Because! Just don't!" Michael said covering his ears.  
  
"Max? ¿Que te problema con Max?" Bella kept pushing Michael's buttons.  
  
"Bella please." Michael asked nice.  
  
"Giate." She said with her hand held high. She looked and Liz and sighed. Liz nodded as if saying, "accept his apology." Bella shook her head and laughed lightly.  
  
"So-" Michael tried again but was stopped by Bella's hand to his mouth.  
  
"Shhh." She pretended to have emotion; "You had me at Listen Bella." She fake cried and jumped into Michael's arms planting phony kisses all over his face.  
  
Liz burst out laughing as Michael struggled to keep Bella in his arms without dropping her as she giggled and squirmed.  
  
"Ayi, yei, yei!" Bella laughed holding his arms, "Que grande brazos tu tienes!" She said gawking at his muscles, "You got any friends?" She teased.  
  
"As a matter of fact I have many that have asking about YOU." He said letting her down.  
  
"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Bella shouted happily.  
  
"I love you Bella!!!" Liz jumped on Bella and hugged her tight.  
  
"Love you too hermanita." She said returning the embrace, then Bella looked over to Michael who stood awkwardly a few feet away, "What are you doing? Get your ass up in this!" Bella said waving him over.  
  
Michael chuckled and shook his head as he walked over and hugged both girls, "I'll be the most envied man of the hour!" He shouted laughing.  
  
"Why is that?" Liz asked placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Cuz I'll be the one who walks into that place with the two finest girls at the party!" He answered picking both girls up into his arms and carrying them upstairs to Liz's room, "Now get ready!" He teased throwing them on Liz's bed.  
  
Bella squealed and Liz laughed, it actually was the first time, in a LOOOONG time that Liz was honestly, truthfully, openly, and devotedly.  
  
Happy.  
  
*  
  
Liz impatiently drummed her fingers on Michael's thigh as they waited for Bella to emerge from her closet.  
  
"Bellaaaa!" Liz whined, "Me and Michael have been watching you try on different outfit after different outfit c'mon!!!" Liz cried out.  
  
"Yea Bella c'mon you look hot in every outfit I swear!" Michael tried to persuade her.  
  
Bella peeked her head out her closet and grinned, "I got it. It'll knock the socks off them high school boys!" Bella said stepping out the closet.  
  
She wore a tight fitting white halter top with a VERY low cut V-neck and black Capri pants.  
  
Liz and Michael looked at her with their eyes wide and mouths open in awe.  
  
"So am I 10 or what?" Bella posed.  
  
"TEN!" Liz and Michael whistled and clapped raising all ten fingers in the air and gave her a wink with a thumbs up.  
  
Bella giggled, "Stop it. You're making me blush. Oh go ahead." And she posed again sending Michael and Liz into a frenzy. 


End file.
